Professor Layton and the Final Turnabouts
by SkylarHewitt15
Summary: Nearly four months after leaving Paris, the Professor and Phoenix are almost simultaneously bombed by an unknown culprit. After a much more devastating incident, Professor Layton decides to return to Los Angeles, which is exactly what the culprit wants. The two decide to investigate and see who is behind the attacks. Can they find the true culprit, or will they die trying?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Mysterious Events**

_~March 13__th__: 10:12 A.M.~_

_~District Court~ _

_~Courtroom No. 3~_

"OBJECTION!"

"Your Honor, the witness' statement is clearly faulty! And I have evidence that can prove this!" Phoenix Wright shouted so that the entire courtroom could here. An old friend of his stood next to him, ready to help at a moment's call. The necklace she wore lit up, indicating a change in emotion from the witness.

"HOLD IT!"

"A-Athena! What are you…?" Phoenix asked his defense attorney partner. Athena Cykes turned back to her emotion reading device, the Mood Matrix.

"The evidence you have may not be able to prove anything, Boss. The witness' emotions contradict it. See. Look at his emotions during the last bit of testimony. They contradict how he should feel in reality. If his emotions are contradictory, then the evidence might not contradict his statement at all." Athena explained, much to Phoenix's confusion. His confusion didn't last long though as his mind focused on something else. A beeping. He looked down at the evidence in his desk.

"Your Honor! I think we should start being more careful about what evidence we bring in here! The bomb that was taken in as evidence appears to have activated itself! We need to leave!" Phoenix shouted, pointing forward. _Why are so many courtrooms being blown up these days, _Phoenix thought. He pushed Athena towards the exit. She made it and the bomb went off just as Phoenix went through the door, launching him forward and into a wall. He groaned loudly and painfully.

"Mr. Wright! Are you ok?!" Athena asked.

"Mr. Wright!" A familiar raspy voice yelled.

"Daddy!" Another familiar feminine voice also called. Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright appeared beside him.

"What happened?!" Apollo asked in shock. Phoenix lifted his head.

"Somebody activated a bomb in there. Causing me to get a face full of dry wall." Phoenix said, pointing towards the Phoenix Wright shaped indent in the wall behind him. Trucy stifled a laugh. Phoenix stood up and looked at the wall.

"Am-Am I really that… fat?" Phoenix asked. Trucy and Athena burst into laughter. Apollo tried to subdue his laughter but ended up laughing anyway. Firemen ran by and their laugh fest quickly ended. They followed to see the damage.

"Well, it's nowhere near as bad as what happened in Courtroom No. 5." Apollo commented, knowing firsthand what had happened.

"Nor as bad as what happened in Paris." Trucy added. Phoenix nodded and saw that the defense stand had been completely obliterated, but most of everything else was intact.

"But still, why did the bomb go off?" Athena asked. It had been confirmed to be deactivated when the police had inspected his evidence, so it was highly unlikely that it simply turned on. _Somebody did this on purpose, _Phoenix thought.

* * *

_~March 13__th__: 11:12 A.M.~_

_~London~_

_~Gressenheller University~_

"Excuse me, Professor Layton?" One of the Professor's students asked as his hand rose into the air.

"Yes sir?" Professor Layton replied.

"What's that beeping sound?" The student asked. It was then that the Professor heard the odd sound. It was a steady beep that beeped once per second. He searched around, trying to find the source of the noise. He looked under his desk and saw a silvery square bomb counting down. The timer read 0:50.

"Everybody! I want you to drop everything and start moving towards the door quickly. There is a bomb in the room! Move!" Professor Layton ordered. His students quickly evacuated. As the Professor was about to leave the room, Luke walked in through another door.

"Luke!" Professor Layton shouted before running towards him and shielding him as the bomb went off. A blast of singing hot air rushed past them and the Professor could feel his skin singe slightly. The blast subsided and the two got up from where they were at.

"W-What just happened?!" Luke asked in shock. The room had not been destroyed, but his desk was gone and some of the student desks and chairs were slightly burned. _Who would try to do this, _Professor Layton thought.

* * *

_~March 13__th__: 12:12 P.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Two bombs going off over the course of two hours and neither of them were killed!" A man said, pounding his fist on his arm rest in frustration.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you." A scrawny butler said before allowing the guest to enter.

"My name is Bloom, sir. I was an accomplice in the Napoleon incident a few months ago." Bloom said to the rather powerful man. The man gripped his armrest.

"You and your friend failed miserably. I will not tolerate your presence here. Escort this man out!" The man ordered his butler.

"Hold on a moment sir, I believe I can assist you in your silent quest to kill." Bloom said, beginning to smile.

"I'm listening." The man said. Bloom grinned.

"First, may I ask your name?" Bloom asked. The man thought for a moment.

"My name is Yann… Yann Vincentius." Yann replied, "Self-employed, Prosecutor."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Vincentius." Bloom said, grinning evilly.


	2. A New Chapter of Mysteries

**Chapter 1: A New Chapter of Mysteries**

Turnabout Surprise: Day 1: Trial

_~March 15__th__: 9:57 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 5~_

"Where is he?! It's not like Mr. Wright to be late for a trial like this!" Apollo said, pacing back and forth in front of Phoenix's client. Apollo's phone began to ring and he immediately answered.

"Hello!" Apollo said loudly.

_"Hey Apollo, listen, I'm gonna be a bit late. Could you cover the trial until I get there?"_ Phoenix asked. Apollo could faintly hear car horns in the background and sighed, beginning to sweat.

"Y-You are kidding me, right?" Apollo asked, praying that the pin cushion on the other end would laugh and say yes.

_"No. Apollo, I need you to do this for me."_ Phoenix replied.

"B-But I don't even know anything about this case!" Apollo argued.

_"I briefed you on it last night!"_ Phoenix retorted. Apollo felt embarrassed.

"O-Oh right. B-But it was late and… and the grape juice and…" Apollo tried to argue.

_"It was 6 P.M. and Grape Juice isn't alcoholic! I'd be dead if it was. Athena should be there soon. She knows more about the case so just listen to her. I'll be there as fast as I can."_ Phoenix explained. Apollo reluctantly said alright and hung up. His temporary client looked at him with an expecting look.

"Oh! Heh heh, Mr. Wright won't be here for a while so I'll be taking his place for the time being." Apollo explained, "W-What was your name again?"

"Calanthe. Calanthe Deborah." Th girl said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm fine- I mean, Apollo Justice." Apollo said, reaching out his hand. She shook his hand just as a door burst open. A very hurt looking Athena came in. Apollo knew exactly what had happened.

"You fell down the stairs again, didn't you?" Apollo asked. Athena nodded as she began regaining her composure.

"I-It's always that second one to the top. It must be a bit taller than the others." Athena said before shaking her head and regaining control of herself. "Mr. Wright called and told me about everything. So, it looks like you're handling this one Apollo!" Athena punched her fist into her palm.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Apollo said. "What are you charged with anyway?" Apollo directed his words at the girl standing in front of him.

"…" Calanthe said.

"It's a murder charge, Apollo." Athena clarified, putting her hands on her hips. _Whatever happened to shoplifting and robbery and lawsuits? Why is every crime a murder, _Apollo thought. The courtroom doors opened.

"Mr. Wright- Where's Mr. Wright?" The bailiff asked.

"Something came up and Apollo here will be taking this trial." Athena explained. The bailiff nodded.

"It's time to start, Mr. Justice." The bailiff finished before going back into the courtroom.

"Let's go! I know we can win this, Apollo!" Athena said, pepped for another trial.

"Calm down, Athena." Apollo said. _Let's hope Mr. Wright can get here quickly, _Apollo thought.

* * *

_~March 15__th__: 10:00 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 5~_

"Order! The trial of Calanthe Deborah will now begin. Is the defense ready?" The Judge announced. Apollo stood with one hand on the defense stand.

"I'm fine! The defense is ready, Your Honor." Apollo said. _More or less, _Apollo thought.

"Is the Prosecution ready?" The Judge asked. Gaspen Payne stood across the courtroom at the Prosecution's Stand.

"As always, Your Honor." Payne said. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel.

"Then we can begin. Please give us your opening statement, Mr. Payne." The Judge said.

"Of course. Last night at 8:19 P.M. the police department received a distressed phone call from one Alison Barb. She stated that she had heard gunshots coming from the apartment below her. The police arrived and found the victim, Janet Francesca, dead on the floor with two gunshot wounds to the abdomen. The precinct has created this Autopsy Report to summarize the victim's wounds." Payne explained.

"The court accepts this into evidence." The Judge said.

_**Janet's Autopsy added to the Court Record**_

_The victim was killed by blood loss due to two gunshot wounds located in the abdomen. Death occurred at approximately 8:30 P.M._

"If it is permitted, I would like to call my first witness, Your Honor." Payne asked. The Judge was surprised.

"You have a witness?" The Judge asked. Payne tapped his hair with his hand and grinned.

"Yes, the Prosecution calls the precincts Forensic Scientist, Ema Skye to the stand!" Payne called. Ema made her way to the witness stand. _Huh, I guess she got promoted, _Apollo thought.

"Please testify about how far the investigation has progressed thus far." Payne said.

"Alright, I will." Ema replied.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Ema Skye~**_

_**-The Investigation-**_

_ "The victim died from the gunshots at approximately 8:30 P.M.. We had received a call from Alison Barb about ten minutes before. We rushed to the apartment as fast as we could. We found the body in her bedroom at about 8:35 P.M.. But by that point it was too late." _Ema finished her testimony.

"Such a sad tale. Mr. Justice, you may begin the cross examination." The Judge announced. Payne grinned.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-The Investigation-**_

_**Justice VS Payne**_

_ "The victim died from the gunshots at approximately 8:30 P.M.." _Apollo looked at his evidence and selected the autopsy.

"OBJECTION!"

"Ema, please tell us again how the victim died?" Apollo asked. Ema looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"From blood loss of course." Ema said. She then realized what he was getting at.

"That is correct! But that isn't what you stated in your testimony. You said that she died of the gunshots, not blood loss." Apollo said. Ema placed a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Of course a novice like you would go for the easy contradictions." Payne taunted. Apollo pounded his fists on the stand.

"But why, why did she make this contradiction?" Apollo asked. Ema decided to speak up.

"The autopsy made at the crime scene said she had died from the gunshots. The autopsy you have is the new one that was made this morning. I must have gotten them mixed up." Ema explained. Apollo started sweating. _I-Is that all, _Apollo thought. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"The court accepts the old autopsy as evidence." The Judge announced. _Why, _Apollo thought.

_**Out of date Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

_The victim was killed instantly after receiving two gunshot wounds located in the abdomen. Death occurred at approximately 8:30 P.M._

"Well, now that that is cleared up, do you have any further witnesses, Mr. Payne?" The Judge asked. Payne shook his head, causing Apollo to be pushed back by shock. _N-No. I can't lose, not when Mr. Wright hasn't even arrived, _Apollo thought.

"Apollo! Do something!" Athena ordered.

"W-What do you expect me to do?!" Apollo asked. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"If that is the last witness then I will hand down my verdict." The Judge said.

"HOLD IT!"

"Apollo! He does have another witness, remember!" Athena said. _Oh yeah! Alison Barb! I can make him call her and ask for her testimony, _Apollo thought. He selected her profile in the Court Record.

"TAKE THAT!"

"The defense requests that the Prosecution… refrain from lying in court!" Apollo said, folding his arms with confidence. Payne began sweating.

"W-What?! Me a-a liar?!" Payne said, shocked. Apollo nodded.

"You mentioned another witness by the name of Alison Barb. You could call her for testimony." Apollo said, holding up a piece of paper. Payne reluctantly nodded.

"Very well. Ms. Alison Barb, please take the stand!" Payne said loudly. Alison made her way to the stand at a brisk pace.

"Please state your name and occupation." Payne said.

"My name is Alison Barb, I work as the cashier at my husband's hunting supply shop." Alison explained. Payne nodded.

"Please testify about that night." The Judge said. Alison nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Alison Barb~**_

_**-That Night-**_

_ "I was just getting up to prepare for bed when I heard a gunshot. Another one quickly followed. I immediately called the police. I waited for them to arrive and when they did I ran downstairs to meet them. They questioned me and told me and the others to wait while they performed an autopsy. When they finished they said that she had died of blood loss about five minutes before they arrived." _Alison finished her testimony.

"Thank you, Ms. Barb. Mr. Justice, I see no new information coming from this testimony…" The Judge began.

"**OBJECTION!"**

Payne's head whirled towards the door as did Apollo's and Athena's. The Judge slowly lifted his head to see who had arrived.

"Y-You!" The Judge said. Phoenix Wright stood in the doorway, looking ready to begin.

"Mr. Wright! You're here!" Athena said with joy. Phoenix nodded as he made his way to the defense stand.

"Yes! How have you been doing Apollo, holding down the fort?" Phoenix asked. Apollo fixed his tie and nodded. "So, what's happening now?" Phoenix placed his hands on the desk.

"You have a cross examination to start." Apollo said before whispering something in his ear. _Now I'm kind of glad they added that second autopsy, _Apollo thought. Phoenix nodded.

"Y-Your Honor! The defense cannot simply change in the middle of a trial!" Payne said, knowing full well that he had next to no chance of winning against Phoenix Wright.

"No Mr. Payne, in this situation he can. Mr. Wright was registered as the defense from the beginning. Mr. Justice was simply filling in while he was gone. It is perfectly legal." The Judge said, pounding his gavel. "You may begin the cross examination, Mr. Wright." Phoenix placed his fists on his hips in confidence.

"Of course, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-That Night-**_

_**Wright VS Payne**_

_ "I was just getting up to prepare for bed when I heard a gunshot. Another one quickly followed." _Phoenix found nothing wrong with this section of testimony and decided to move on.

_"I immediately called the police. I waited for them to arrive and when they did I ran downstairs to meet them." _ Phoenix saw nothing to come out of this section of testimony and decided to move on.

_"They questioned me and told me and the others to wait while they performed an autopsy. When they finished they said that she had died of blood loss about five minutes before they arrived." _Phoenix selected the old autopsy.

"OBJECTION!"

"Ms. Barb, are you sure they told you it was blood loss that killed her?" Phoenix asked. Alison nodded.

"Of course! You were all talking about it earlier!" Alison said. Phoenix shook his head.

"Someone hasn't been listening to the trial. At the time of the murder… THE POLICE HAD THOUGHT THE VICTIM HAD DIED INSTANTLY!" Phoenix shouted before pointing at her. Alison was knocked back by shock.

"So, it looks like I made the right decision in keeping both autopsies." The Judge said, proud of himself. Phoenix nodded.

"Yes it is, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to discover this. The only one that would know the victim died of blood loss when the police didn't… would have to be the murderer!" Phoenix shouted. The courtroom filled with commotion as the people in the gallery began talking to each other, discussing this new development. Payne started sweating.

"Y-Your Honor! You cannot allow him to use out dated evidence!" Payne shouted. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"Outdated evidence is evidence nonetheless!" Phoenix shouted. The Judge nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Payne, your witness has contradicted the evidence, and is dangerously close to being accused as the murderer. What do you have to say?" The Judge asked.

"Nnngh!" Payne stuttered. Phoenix placed his fists on his hips in confidence. Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk.

"Your Honor… the defense formally accuses Alison Barb of murder!" Phoenix shouted, pointing at her. Alison started sweating and pulling on her hair.

"OBJECTION!"

"Y-You can't do that! Not based on one slip up!" Payne shouted. Athena slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Fine then! Let her testify and we can run an emotion check on her!" Athena retorted before pointing at Payne. The courtroom erupted into murmurs. The Judge pounded his gavel multiple times.

"Order! Order! I will have order!" The Judge shouted. The murmurs didn't stop. The Judge pounded his gavel again.

"The court will dismiss for a recess so that Mr. Payne can collect his thoughts on the situation." The Judge announced before pounding his gavel again.

* * *

_~March 15__th__: 11:14 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 5~_

"Mr. Wright! We don't have the evidence to begin accusing her!" Apollo shouted at his mentor. Phoenix took something out of his suit pocket. The Magatama. Apollo understood exactly what he meant now.

"She has two locks, which is simple, if we have evidence." Phoenix said. The lobby doors flew open and a gunshot rang out. Phoenix spun around and watched as his daughter fell to the ground with Maya behind her. He looked around for the shooter.

"Trucy!" Apollo shouted, running towards his sister. He fell to his knees near her and checked her pulse. It was very light. Blood was beginning to spill from the wound in her back. Apollo took off his vest and covered the wound.

"Somebody! Get help! Quickly!" Apollo shouted. Phoenix immediately ran back into the courtroom to inform the Judge while Athena went to find the guards. Apollo felt his hand get warm and realized the blood was beginning to seep through his vest. Maya fell to her knees beside Trucy.

"What do we do?! How do we stop the bleeding?!" Maya asked. Phoenix returned.

"Who did this?" Phoenix asked nobody in particular. They heard sirens and paramedics came rushing in. They lifted Trucy onto a stretcher and wheeled her out, keeping Apollo's vest pressed against her wound. Phoenix, Apollo, and Maya followed. Athena returned soon after they left.

"Watch out for the stairs!" Athena shouted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The sound of Apollo's voice echoed through the building. Athena sighed and ran after them.

* * *

_~March 15__th__: 11:52 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

"Trucy! Is she going to be alright?!" Apollo and Phoenix asked in unison. The doctor in front of them was nearly knocked off his feet.

"We believe she is going to be fine, but she has lost a lot of blood. Do either of you know her blood type?" The doctor asked. Phoenix started sweating before being knocked back by shock. _I should've asked her father for her medical information BEFORE he was killed, _Phoenix thought.

"No sir. No I don't." Phoenix said, hanging his head in shame.

"That's alright, I'm sure we can figure it out from the blood she's lost." The doctor said. Phoenix sighed in relief. His phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Phoenix said.

_"I hear a bomb exploded near you as well, Mr. Wright."_ The voice of an old friend said through the phone.

"P-Professor Layton! Yes, a bomb exploded at the defense stand it must have been all over the news and- wait, what do you mean by "near you _as well_"?" Phoenix questioned.

_"A bomb exploded during one of my classes. It was in my desk. And if the news is to be trusted, the bombs went off about an hour apart. I hardly believe that is a coincidence."_ The Professor said. Phoenix was knocked back by shock.

"Is everyone there alright?!" Phoenix asked.

_"I should be asking you the same question, I hear the sounds of a hospital in the background."_ Professor Layton deduced. Phoenix sighed.

"Trucy… she got shot during the recess of a trial I was in." Phoenix said.

_"Is she alright?!"_ Professor Layton asked.

"The doctors say she is… but she lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure…" Phoenix said, trying to think of something to say.

_"Luke! Go pack a suitcase!"_ Professor Layton called away from the phone. Phoenix lifted his head.

"Are you going somewhere?" Phoenix asked.

_"We're taking a trip to Los Angeles. Two bombs going off and Trucy getting shot as definitely not coincidence! It's a mystery. And I'm going to help you solve it."_ Professor Layton said.

"B-But taking a plane when somebody is after you is the worst thing to do." Phoenix shouted, pounding his fist on the armrest of the chair he had sat in.

_"We'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of days."_ Professor Layton said before hanging up.

"What did the Professor have to say?" Maya asked. Phoenix lifted his head.

"A bomb went off during one of my trials, a bomb went off during one of his classes, and Trucy got shot. Somebody's after us again and the Professor and I are going to find out who!" Phoenix said, mimicking Athena's habit of pounding her fist into her palm.

"He's on his way here?!" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded. A voice spoke over the intercom.

_ "Ladies and gentleman, visiting hours will be ending in about five minutes." _The voice said. Phoenix looked in through the door window, watching Trucy's unconscious form within the room. _We will find out who did this! I swear, _Phoenix thought.

* * *

_~March 15__th__: Time: ?~_

_~Location: ?~_

"Mr. Vincentius, his daughter is in the hospital and the plan worked. Professor Layton and Luke are on their way to Los Angeles." Bloom informed his cohort. Yann smiled.

"Well done. This will make them easier to extinguish." Yann said. Bloom nodded.

"Now, Mr. Vincentius, may I know why it is that you want to kill these two?" Bloom asked. Yann thought for a moment.

"These two are the only ones that will stand in my way when I begin my plan of domination over the world. It is better to get rid of them now rather than have to deal with them later." Yann explained. Bloom then realized exactly what had flawed his plans with Napoleon. They had tried to dominate and kill those two at one time, spreading there gunmen thin and loosing focus.

"A brilliant plan. Why had I not thought of that then?!" Bloom said to himself. Yann nodded.

* * *

**Court Record Contents:**

_Phoenix Wright's Attorney's Badge_

_Magatama_

_Janet's Autopsy_

_Out of Date Autopsy_


	3. The Second Trial Day

**Chapter 2: The Second Trial Day**

Turnabout Surprise: Day 2: Trial

_~March 16__th__: 10:00 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 5~_

"Court is back in session. The trial of Calanthe Deborah will now reconvene. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Athena looked around nervously, searching for Apollo or Phoenix.

"U-Umm… I guess. Y-Yes. Yes, Your Honor!" Athena said before opening her Mood Matrix to search her database to try and find Phoenix.

"Excuse me! We cannot have you searching the web during the trial!" The Judge said. Athena closed her Mood Matrix before beginning to sweat. _How am I going to search for Mr. Wright now, _Athena thought.

"Mr. Payne, now that our… extended recess has concluded, what are your thoughts on the situation?" The Judge asked. Payne started sweating.

"Umm… well, I had been under the impression that this trial was over after the incident yesterday." Payne stuttered. The Judge shook his head disapprovingly.

"Then we shall call the previous witness to the stand. Ms. Alison Barb, you may now return to the witness stand!" The Judge called. No response came.

"W-Where's the… witness?" Athena asked. Payne looked around along with the Judge, trying to find her. They heard the doors open and close.

"There she goes!" Payne yelled, pointing. Athena ran after her, pushing her way through the doors. The doors flew open and slammed into someone but Athena didn't have time to see who. The doors closed and Apollo fell forward, unconscious from the force of the blow.

"Get back here!" Athena shouted. She ran out of the courthouse in pursuit of the fleeing witness but she had vanished. Athena looked around before sighing and siting on the steps, holding her head in her hands.

"Excuse me, miss?" A British male voice asked. It had been directed at her. She lifted her head and her eyes met those of a tall man wearing a brown coat with an orange shirt underneath. He also wore brown pants and green shoes. But his most distinguishable feature was the tall brown top hat perched on his head.

"Is something wrong dear?" The man asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"H-huh! Oh, uh…" Athena stuttered. The man chuckled before tipping his hat.

"Are you alright?" The man asked again, giving her a caring smile.

"Y-Yeah… I was chasing a witness that was trying to escape. She got away though…" Athena said, looking down in sadness. The man noticed the badge on her collar.

"You're a defense attorney?!" The man said, changing the subject to try and brighten her mood.

"Yeah." Athena replied.

"I know a few defense attorneys. One of them is a very good friend of mine. Determined to win, always trusting his clients and fighting for them to the bitter end. His most distinguishable feature though is his hair, it was very spiky." The man explained. Athena looked up suddenly.

"You're talking about Phoenix Wright!" Athena exclaimed. The man nodded.

"Yes! Do you know him?" The man asked.

"He's my boss. I work for him!" Athena said. The door opened behind her.

"Athena! You just gave me the biggest headache I've ever- Professor!" Apollo exclaimed as he noticed the man talking with Athena.

"Apollo? Do you know this man?" Athena asked. Apollo nodded as he began walking down the steps, completely disregarding his headache.

"Yeah! The Professor and I first met quite a while ago! But the last time I saw him was just two months ago in Paris. Athena, this is Professor Hershel Layton. Professor, this is Athena Cykes, our resident psychologist, defense, lawyer girl. We need a better description for you." Apollo introduced the two.

"It is very nice to meet you. Do you happen to know where I can find Mr. Wright?" The Professor asked. They heard footsteps and the very man he had been searching for arrived.

"Hello Professor. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Phoenix Wright said as he and Luke arrived.

"I found him at his office. He arrived just after you left to search for him here." Luke explained.

"So that was your brown coat I saw going around the corner when I got there. I thought it looked familiar. Anyway, we have a very important case going on and we need to get into the courtroom to help Athena before she- stands righting in front of me. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TRIAL?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"The witness tried to escape… and she succeeded." Athena said, looking down in shame. Phoenix started sweating.

"W-Which witness?" Phoenix asked. Athena put her face in her hands.

"Alison Barb." Athena said. Phoenix grabbed his head in stress.

"This isn't good. She had two Psyche-Locks on her. Was she at least almost proven guilty through a cross examination first?" Phoenix asked. Athena shook her head.

"She ran off as soon as she was called to the stand." Athena explained. The bailiffs finally arrived.

"Ms. Cykes, you're needed in the courtroom." The bailiff said, saluting. Athena nodded before beginning to make her way back.

"Athena." Apollo said, getting her attention. "I'll search for the witness." Apollo straightened up. Athena smiled at him and nodded. Apollo began walking off before Phoenix placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Find her." Phoenix said before handing over the Magatama. Apollo held it in his hand and nodded before going off to begin his search.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 10:43 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 5~_

"Have you caught the witness?" The Judge asked. Athena shook her head in shame. Phoenix decided to interject.

"Your Honor, Mr. Justice is out searching as we speak. He'll find the witness." Phoenix explained. _I hope, _Phoenix and Athena thought.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 10:43 A.M.~_

_~Streets of L.A.~_

Apollo walked down the streets, checking down every ally and looking in every shop, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the missing witness so he could get her back to the court. _Where did she run off to?! Does this count as a confession, _Apollo thought. The Magatama started glowing. _Huh, _Apollo thought before lifting it up and looking at it. He knew it had powers but what did this mean. A hooded figure walked in front of him and psyche-locks enveloped his vision. _So this is the power of the Magatama. It certainly seems a lot more useful now that I know what it does, _Apollo thought. He heard something behind him.

"So long Justice." A man said before firing his pistol. Apollo thought fast and jumped aside. The man looked shocked. Apollo jumped at him, trying to pry the gun away. The man fired again but it went straight into the air. Apollo grabbed the gun and threw it away. The man looked at him for a moment before turning and running off. Apollo gave chase. The man turned into an alley and stopped. Two more men walked in behind Apollo, surrounding him. They had guns and looked prepared to shoot.

"Freeze!" A voice yelled out. Apollo looked around and saw Klavier come into the alley with two police officers behind him.

"It looks like we arrived just in time, Ja Herr Forehead." Klavier said. Apollo couldn't be any happier to see his rival. "I saw you fighting that man and called the police. What did he want anyways?" Apollo looked at the man, now being hauled away in hand cuffs.

"He looked like he was trying to murder me…" Apollo said. Then he put two and two together. "You… you were behind the two bombings and…" Apollo became red in the face and attempted to run after the man being carried away. Klavier held him back though.

"YOU! YOU SHOT HER! YOU SHOT TRUCY! DIDN'T YOU?!" Apollo shouted, trying to break free of Klavier's grasp. His bracelet and the Magatama did nothing to indicate the man was hiding anything. He looked down in wonder. _Or did he…, _Apollo thought.

"Calm down, Justice. Now, how is the Fraulein. Is she alright?" Klavier asked. Apollo shook his head.

"I'm not sure, we haven't been back to the hospital since she arrived there. They said she lost a lot of blood though." Apollo explained. Klavier nodded.

"Anyway, I'm looking for a witness that escaped from the trial. Do you think you could help me search for her?" Apollo asked.

"Sure, let's get going." Klavier said before they resumed their search.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 11:06 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 5~_

"Your Honor! Without that witness we cannot possibly prove our client innocent! You can't do this!" Athena shouted. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"This matter will not be discussed any further! The defendant Calanthe Deborah, is hereby found guilty of all charges! Court is adjourned!" The Judge said before pounding his gavel.

"Objection, Your Honor! This isn't right!" Phoenix said.

"Give it up attorney! You've lost!" Payne shouted.

"**OBJECTION!"**

"YOUR HONOR! THE WITNESS IN QUESTION… HAS BEEN FOUND!" Apollo shouted as he entered the room. The Judge stopped as he was about to leave and turned around.

"T-This isn't-! You can't-!" Payne stuttered while sweating. The Judge retook his seat and pounded his gavel.

"In the interest of handing down the correct verdict, I repeal my previous statement. Court is back in session!" The Judge said as he pounded his gavel.

"No!" Payne said. Phoenix slammed his hands down on the desk.

"The defense requests that the witness testify about why she ran from here! Or you could just confess…" Phoenix said, "CONFESS THAT YOU KILLED THE VICTIM!" Alison started sweating before grabbing her hair and shaking her head.

"I.. I.. I…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alison screamed before pounding her head against the witness stand, effectively knocking herself unconscious. Phoenix saw her Psyche-Locks shatter into pieces. _Those have to be the simplest psyche-locks I've ever unlocked, _Phoenix thought.

* * *

_~Later…~_

"Mr. Payne, where is the witness?" The Judge asked.

"She is recovering in the lobby. We assume that her outburst… was a confession." Payne said, still sweating from his loss. The Judge nodded.

"Once again Mr. Wright you have achieved another astounding victory. Now then, the court hereby finds the defendant Calanthe Deborah…" The Judge said.

_**NOT GUILTY**_

"Court is adjourned!" The Judge said before pounding his gavel.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 11:26 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 5~_

"That may have been our fastest victory yet. It isn't even noon!" Athena said. Phoenix chuckled.

"Don't forget, this is the second trial day." Phoenix said. Athena laughed and nodded.

"Nick! There you are! What did I miss?" Maya asked as she walked in. She noticed the Professor and Luke standing nearby. She ran towards faster than they could comprehend and hugged them with all of her might.

"Professor! Luke! It's so good to see you!" Maya said, still hugging them.

"Yes, it's great to see you as well." The Professor said with a strained voice, "However, we need oxygen to keep ourselves alive, which is a vital part of seeing, so if you could please, loosen your grip." Maya realized that they were beginning to become purple in the face and let go. Luke gulped in air but fell backwards as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Maya said.

"If I recall, you said something about your daughter, Trucy, being hurt. Is she going to be alright?" The Professor asked, now directing himself towards Phoenix. Apollo was reminded of what had happened during his investigation.

"Oh! That reminds me. Mr. Wright, I think Trucy's shooter might be at the detention center. He attacked me while I was looking for Alison Barb. At least, I think he was the man… hmm…" Apollo became lost in thought but Phoenix nodded, understanding what his young prodigy was trying to say.

"We'll look into it after we check on Trucy. Let's get going before the visiting hours end." Phoenix said before leading them through the doors.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 11:38 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

The group arrived at the hospital and found Trucy awake and as lively as ever. She was still told to remain in bed, but she was healing quickly.

"Daddy! Guys! You're here! I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me!" Trucy exclaimed as they walked in.

"I may be getting older, but I'm not THAT forgetful… yet. How are you feeling, Truce?" Phoenix asked. Trucy attempted to perk up but instead felt a sudden pain surge through her back.

"It's hard to move. But other than that I feel great!" Trucy said happily. She noticed the two other guests in the room.

"P-Professor Layton?! Luke! Why are you two here?!" Trucy asked. The Professor explained everything with help from Luke and Phoenix during certain parts.

"That does seem awfully suspicious. I wonder who wants us dead." Trucy said, still keeping her upbeat attitude. _Does this girl have any emotion other than happiness, _Everybody but Trucy thought in unison. A knock on the door alerted them to someone's arrival.

"Here's the fifteen cups of pudding you wanted Ms. Wright." A nurse said as she made her way through the crowd, arms full of pudding. Phoenix starred and was immediately struck by an emotion that mirrored that of his wallet. Sadness. The nurse left and Phoenix could only stare.

"Girls. All of them. You… You just have black holes as stomachs. It's… it's unbelievable. Burgers. Pudding. Athena and Pearls are at least somewhat mindful of my wallet and it's suffering." Phoenix said before sitting down. "I hope you know that I pay for your medical bills… well part of it at least. Isn't that right Apollo?" Apollo, who had been laughing at Phoenix's suffering, became struck with sorrow too. _I'm sure Athena can pitch in in my place for this one, _Apollo thought. Trucy couldn't help but giggle as the two attorneys sat down in sorrow.

"So, where do we start in our investigation?" Luke asked, finally deciding to speak. Maya nodded in agreement. Also wondering the same thing.

"Let's start at the courtroom that was bombed. There may be leftover evidence there." The Professor suggested. Athena, Phoenix, and Apollo nodded.

"We'll be back later Trucy. Get some rest. Love you." Phoenix said as he led everyone out. Trucy smiled and waved goodbye before returning to her pudding.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 12:07 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 3~_

"Here we are. The bomb exploded right at the defense stand. That's how I saw it coming." Phoenix explained. The Professor nodded before going over and examining it. It was charred heavily from the blast but the epicenter wasn't hard to locate.

"Was the bomb evidence?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix and Athena nodded. Professor Layton nodded and took that as an explanation for the bombs location. He looked around and saw that nothing else appeared damaged. Something clicked in his mind and he looked around in the gallery. _If it was a small bomb, it couldn't have that much of a radio distance, so the detonator should be…,_ Professor Layton thought before finding his evidence.

"Here we are! The detonator!" Professor Layton said, holding up the device. Everyone jerked back in slight shock.

"How did you find that so quickly?" Athena asked in dis belief.

"Deductive reasoning. If the bomb was small enough to only blow up the defense stand, then that would mean its radio distance couldn't be that large. That means our culprit must have been within the courtroom when it happened. So I checked through the gallery and I found it." Professor Layton explained. Apollo, Athena, and Maya stared in disbelief while Phoenix simply chuckled and nodded.

"No possibility goes unchecked with you Professor. Now we just need to find out who blew this up and we'll eventually find out who tried to kill us." Phoenix said.

"Someone's trying to kill you again. I thought Targent had been destroyed." A very familiar voice said. Phoenix turned around only to see Ema Skye standing in the doorway. Apollo started sweating.

"It's good to see you too Polly. So who's decided to wise up and think 'hey, let's kill the man putting everyone in jail'?" Ema asked.

"We aren't sure yet. But, we did find this. It's the detonator for the bomb that caused me to have a mouthful of drywall the other day." Phoenix explained, holding up the device. Ema took it and looked it over.

"Do you want to dust it for prints?" Ema asked.

"That would be helpful." Phoenix said.

"Well, you know what to do." Ema said, handing him the supplies. Phoenix dusted the powder on it before blowing away the dust, revealing that there were fingerprints on it. But something else caught his eye.

"That's… surprising." Phoenix said.

"What is it?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix took on a more serious look, placing one hand in his coat pocket.

"The prints, I've seen them before. I'm sure you have too Apollo." Phoenix began. Apollo looked at him with a confused look. Ema looked over the prints and found a match just as Phoenix had.

"Oh my!" Ema said in shock, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Who's are they?" Maya asked. Phoenix looked up.

"They're… Trucy's." Phoenix said. Apollo's arms flew in front of him in shock. Maya's mouth went agape. Athena pressed her hands against her cheeks. Luke jumped back. Shock and wonder overcame each of them as they attempted to process this.

"But why are her fingerprints on that thing?!" Athena asked in shock. Phoenix simply shrugged.

"I think we should head back to the hospital and talk with her about this. I am nearly positive she didn't do this." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded but still looked worried. _What if she did do this, _Phoenix thought.

"HOLD IT!"

"Chief! Sir, what are you doing here?!" Ema said, saluting her commanding officer. Chief of Police Charles Swasmen entered in.

"I heard the whole thing. I am hereby placing Trucy Wright under arrest. She will be tried as an adult as soon as her injury is taken care of. Ms. Skye, please escort these people to the detention center for questioning." Charles ordered. Ema looked from him to Phoenix and the others. The Professor spoke up.

"Please, don't do this, sir. Give us time and I'm sure we can clear her name and find the true culprit." Professor Layton said. The Chief watched him intently before deciding to go along with it.

"Fine. You have four days to prove your friend innocent. After that she will be placed under arrest and no attorney from the Wright Anything Agency will be allowed to defend her. Am I clear?" Charles explained.

"What do you mean we can't defend her?!" Apollo and Athena shouted at once, crossing their arms in discontent. The Chief simply waved goodbye and walked away. Phoenix looked down and sighed.

* * *

**Court Record Contents:**

_Turnabout Surprise Solved! Court Record Emptied!_


	4. Beginning the Investigation

**Chapter 3: Beginning the Investigation**

_~March 16__th__: 4:50 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

"WHAT?! What do you mean my fingerprints are on it?!" Trucy screamed after receiving the news from Phoenix. Phoenix had told the others to wait outside.

"Ema came by and we dusted the detonator for prints. Yours were on it. Now, I know it wasn't you, but I need to know, has anything strange happened lately?" Phoenix asked. Trucy placed a finger to her chin and tapped it in thought.

"Well, let's see. The courtroom blew up. So did Professor Layton's classes. Oh and I don't know if you heard but I got shot in the back!" Trucy said with sarcasm. _What happened to the girl that only had one emotion, _Phoenix thought.

"Ok. Before all of that. Did anyone hand you anything, anything weird happen at all? Please Trucy I need to know this." Phoenix pleaded.

"Well…" Trucy began. Three Psyche-Locks appeared in front of Phoenix, locking up Trucy's heart. "There was this one thing…"

"What? What happened?" Phoenix asked. Trucy clammed up.

"Nothing! Never mind, it was nothing!" Trucy said before smiling. Phoenix held up the Magatama. Trucy's smile fell and she looked down in shame.

"Oh. Umm…" Trucy said.

"Come on Trucy, I need to know." Phoenix pleaded again. Trucy shook her head and shoved a pillow in her face before beginning to cry. _Looks like I won't get anything right now, _Phoenix thought. He patted his daughter on the back, trying to calm her.

"There, there. You don't have to tell me now. Do you want to talk to Apollo or Maya or Athena? They want to see you too." Phoenix comforted. Trucy nodded. Phoenix opened the door and told them to come in.

"Hey Trucy!" Maya said with an upbeat attitude, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey." Trucy managed to reply as she calmed down. Phoenix went to talk with the Professor.

"She has three psyche-locks. Something happened before all of this that I didn't know about and she won't tell me what it is. I don't think there is any evidence to break these though." Phoenix explained, being careful to not let the others hear. The Professor nodded.

"How do you suppose we get them open?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix shrugged. It was hard for him to deal with these psyche-locks both because it was obstructing the investigation, and because it meant something else had happened to his daughter that he didn't know about.

"We're going to find a way. Apollo! Take everyone back to the office when you're done. The Professor and I are going to investigate some more. I have an idea." Phoenix said before grabbing his suit coat from the chair it was hanging on and slipping it back on. He was about to leave when a small girl bumped into his leg.

"Pearls! What are you doing here?" Phoenix said, picking up the young girl.

"I'm here to see Trucy! Is she alright, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked. Phoenix nodded.

"She's fine; she's just getting some rest. You can go see her; she's with Apollo and everyone else." Phoenix said. Pearl nodded and Phoenix put her down.

"Hi Mr. Layton! Hi Luke!" Pearl said as she waved at them. Then she left down the hall to see Trucy.

"She seems happy. Is every girl in this country like this?" Professor Layton asked, gripping the brim of his hat between two fingers.

"Not in the slightest. You remember Franziska von Karma don't you?" Phoenix asked.

"Ah, right. Well where should we go first?" Professor Layton asked.

"We should start by investigating the places I know Trucy has been over the last few days. So, I guess we need to head down to the high school then." Phoenix said. _Just what I need, _Phoenix thought.

"Alright then. Let's go." The Professor said.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 5:13 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles High School~_

"How can I help you sir?" The Secretary said as she noticed Phoenix and the Professor standing in front of her desk.

"Is there an on campus security officer here? I need to ask him a few questions?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. His office is just next door, you should be able to see him now." The Secretary said before realizing who he was. "Wait a minute, you're Phoenix Wright! The famous defense attorney! I knew you looked familiar! Principal Themis! Come look it's Phoenix Wright!" _Oh boy, _Phoenix thought.

"So it is! Glad to meet you Mr. Wright! I am a huge fan; I've been to see all of your trials! My favorite was that trial where you cross examined a radio or something! It was so intense! Anyway, why are you here if you don't mine my asking?" The Principal asked.

"My daughter, Trucy, she was injured recently and I'm investigating the places she's been over the past few days. Would it be possible for me to confer with her teachers and the security officer for a moment?" Phoenix asked.

"Well classes end in a couple of seconds so I suppose I could arrange a quick conference for you. Just do yourself a favor and stick to the sides of the hallway so you don't get trampled by the students." Principal Themis said before entering his office. Sure enough, the bell rang and students began flooding the hallways. Phoenix and the Professor stepped aside but Luke didn't make it.

"Luke!" Professor Layton said.

"Professor! Help me!" Luke shouted as he began getting carried away by the swarms of students. The Professor and Phoenix flattened themselves against the wall to keep from suffering the same fate. Principal Themis returned and directed them to the conference room.

"Oh and, between you and me, I have a bit of financial trouble and I could really use a lawyer so…" The Principal said. Phoenix smiled at him.

"You should talk with my co-worker, Apollo Justice. He might be able to take your case. Thank you for everything, Principal Themis." Phoenix said before entering the conference room.

* * *

_~Later…~_

"So nothing happened here. At least that's what the teachers say. Next we should check the local clothing store on 6th Street. She recently got some new clothes there and the clerk might have seen something." Phoenix said. The Professor nodded.

"Perhaps. After this we should call it a day. It's getting rather late- wait a minute… where's Luke?" Professor Layton asked. They heard footsteps at the front doors of the school.

"I'd say he's halfway between here and limbo by the looks of it." Phoenix said, eyeing the ragged looking young boy. Luke launched himself at Phoenix and tackled him to the ground with surprising strength for his size and age.

"You let me get carried away!" Luke yelled in childish anger.

"Wait, what about him?! Why aren't you attacking the Professor?!" Phoenix asked.

"Because he made an effort to keep me from getting dragged away." Luke shouted, remembering how the Professor had called out to him while he was getting pushed away.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 6:34 P.M.~_

_~5__th__ Street~_

_~Rapidly approaching 6__th__ Street~_

"Athena! Pearly! You're about to rip my arms off! And if you haven't noticed, attorneys use their arms often so they are rather valuable! I need to point at people with those!" Apollo shouted as the two girls dragged him down the sidewalk.

"We have to hurry! The stores will be closing soon and Trucy wants us to get her a replacement outfit! And you could use a new wardrobe too!" Athena said, determined to fulfill her plans.

"Come on, Mr. Polly! It will be fun!" Pearl said excitedly as they approached the store Trucy normally shops at.

"Oh dear god! I'm an attorney! Not a magician fashion model! Somebody help me!" Apollo shouted as he tried his best to keep his grip on the door but to no avail. He lost his grip and a scream of anguish was heard from within the store.

* * *

_~March 16__th__: 6:45 P.M.~_

_~7__th__ Street~_

_~Approaching 6__th__ Street~_

"So anyone else hear a scream of anguish?" Luke asked as they approached the clothing store. Phoenix and the Professor shook their heads and looked at him with a confused look. They soon arrived at the clothing store and saw a very familiar girl with very familiar bright hair in the back.

"Is that Athena?" Phoenix asked before making his way towards her. "Guys, I thought I told you to head back to the office when you were- Oh. My. God." Phoenix's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him._ I knew I never had normal friends but… this… this is, _Phoenix thought. Before him stood a very red in the face Apollo Justice wearing a red top hat that looked eerily similar to Trucy's along with an acolyte costume vaguely similar to Pearl's and tall white boots exactly like Athena's. He also wore a plethora of accessories such as various girlish bracelets. His hair had also been changed. Gone where his horns and in its place was a sloppy combination of Pearl's pretzel-like hairstyle and Athena's hairstyle with a bit of Maya's signature bun slightly visible.

"A-Apollo… I knew you were more feminine than most guys but this… I never thought it would come to this." Phoenix said, holding back the laughter he was sure to let lose any minute now.

"Shut. Up. Boss." Apollo said before turning to Athena.

"This proves that you are suitable as an outfit stand for all of my clothes. Now let's get we came here for." Athena said before running off in search of a new outfit for Trucy.

"I think I'll go help Athena." Luke said, searching for an excuse to leave before he started laughing. The Professor simply covered his face with his hat in an attempt to hide the smile he wore. Apollo simply rolled his eyes.

"So, did you find out anything?" Apollo asked, struggling to fold his arms in his new outfit.

"I can't take you seriously while you're wearing that, go change and maybe I can talk to you." Phoenix said before beginning to laugh. Apollo sighed, turned around, and walked into the changing room. Something wasn't right though.

"ATHENA! WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!" Apollo shouted, disrupting everyone in the store and causing a few of the younger customers to giggle.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 11:37 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

_~Check-Out Desk~_

"There she is! Trucy!" Phoenix yelled, getting his now fully recovered daughters attention as she searched the room for her "family". Trucy saw them and ran into her father's arms, glad to finally be out of the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Phoenix asked as they stopped hugging.

"Great! Now come on I have someone to settle a score with!" Trucy said, starting to walk out the door before feeling handcuffs get placed around her wrists.

"NOT SO FAST! You are under arrest for the bombing of courtroom number three. You'll be coming with me. And you, Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, Ms. Cykes! None of you will be appearing at the trial on the 19th. If you do, I will place you under arrest for disruption of courtroom proceedings. Am I clear?" The Chief of Police explained. _I _completely _forgot about him! Great, now how am I going to unlock those psyche-locks, _Phoenix thought.

"Why can't we defend her?!" Apollo practically yelled.

"Because I said so. I will be taking my leave now." The Chie said.

"HOLD IT, PAL!"

"Detective Gumshoe! Do you need something?" The Chief asked as the detective walked towards him.

"Yes. I have a letter from Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth! He would like you to allow one of them to defend Ms. Wright here." Gumshoe said.

"Well tell him no." The Chief said before taking his leave.

"Why don't you tell me that to my face, Chief Swasmen?" A very familiar voice said from outside the hospital. Detective Gumshoe stood aside to let his boss through. Miles Edgeworth stood in front of the Chief, waiting for his response.

"Edgey!" Trucy and Maya said at once.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl said.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix said before shaking his head and smiling gratefully at him.

"I grant the Wright Anything Agency permission to defend Trucy Wright in this case. However, I can only allow one of you to defend her and your co-council may not be a defense attorney." Edgeworth said. The Chief had no choice but to give in before nodding at Edgeworth and taking Trucy away.

"We'll be at the Detention Center soon to see you Trucy! Just hang on!" Phoenix yelled to her. Trucy nodded.

"How did you know about are predicament Mr. Edgeworth?" Luke asked.

"A certain forensic scientist told me." Edgeworth said.

"Thank you, Ema." Phoenix said, looking towards the sky and clasping his hands together as if Ema was a godsend.

"We should probably head down to the Detention Center now." Apollo said anxiously.

"You're right. Will you be coming with us Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth shook his head.

"Contrary to what you believe, I am actually not here entirely to assist you. I am visiting a friend of mine. She got hurt during one of her… activities and she wanted me to come see her." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix nodded but didn't ask who it was to avoid prying into his personal life, although he already had a pretty good idea who he was visiting.

"Well, thank you again Edgeworth, I can't tell you how grateful I am for this." Phoenix said before beginning to lead everyone out.

"You're quite welcome. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Edgeworth said before he and Gumshoe left towards the person they were visiting.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 12:09 P.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"There you are! I was beginning to think Edgeworth took you all out to eat or something. So who's defending me?" Trucy asked as soon as they arrived. Phoenix, Apollo, Athena, Maya, and the Professor where the only ones there. Luke and Pearl had been sent back to the Agency.

"I knew we forgot to think of something. Apollo… do you think you could defend her? I need to look into that man you told me about." Phoenix said. Apollo nodded.

"I'll defend you, Trucy. But it might be a bit difficult, I mean we've gotten so accustomed to using the Mood Matrix, but we won't be able to because Athena won't be allowed as our Co-Council." Apollo said.

"It'll be just like old times when it was just you and your bracelet, Polly! I know you can do it! Just try your best!" Trucy said.

"No. Just win. Otherwise you're fired!" Phoenix said.

"Hey! I'm the one that pays the bills around there so if anyone is going to get fired it'll be on my accord!" Trucy said, putting on her best pouting face while at the same time folding her arms. _Can't argue with that logic. My employer is a sixteen year old. My my how I've fallen, _Phoenix thought, beginning to sweat.

"That only puts more weight on my shoulders guys." Apollo said, also beginning to sweat.

"I guess the Professor could be your co-council. I mean if that's alright with you, Professor?" Phoenix said.

"Of course, I'd be happy to assist him. Although I have to ask. What is the Mood Matrix you mentioned earlier?" Professor Layton asked. Athena perked up, happy to explain her powers to him.

"This necklace is able to read the emotions of witnesses during testimony. We use it to try and find emotions that contradict how the witness should be feeling. For instance, Trucy, say something sad but act happy on the inside." Athena said as she activated her necklace. The Professor watched as a blue holographic screen appeared in front of her.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Let's see. My father died during a poker match with daddy." Trucy said, acting sad on the outside. A green smiley face began to light up on Athena's holographic screen, showing her inner emotions.

"That's rather impressive. I had no idea psychology has advanced so far. This would prove helpful during court." Professor Layton said, impressed by Athena's power. Athena pressed the button corresponding to Trucy's happy emotion.

"GOT IT!"

"Trucy feels happy while she's talking about… wait wait wait, WHAT?! Your dad died while in a poker match with your dad?! Mr. Wright, do you have a dead clone?" Athena asked. Phoenix sighed.

"It's a long story Athena. I'll tell you later." Phoenix said.

"So it's settled, I'll be assisting Mr. Justice in defending Trucy. In that case we should probably start investigating. Mr. Wright, you and Athena might be able to converse with the possible culprit behind Trucy's attempted murder. If I remember, Apollo mentioned that this mysterious man was here." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded.

"That's right! Do you know where he is Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"No, but you should be able to ask about him. Call Klavier, he should know the guy's name." Apollo suggested.

"Alright. We'll reconvene at the office tonight. Good luck guys." Phoenix said and they went their separate ways.

"Good luck guys!" Trucy quickly said before they were out of earshot.

"We should head to the Agency first and see if Luke and Pearl would like to come with us." Apollo said. The Professor nodded in agreement.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 12:53 P.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

"But Pearl, why is it floating?" Luke asked as the Professor and Apollo walked in.

"You must be wondering about the plate of spaghetti with the floating fork. It's plastic, go ahead and check." Apollo explained. Luke poked the noodles and sure enough, they were plastic.

"Aw! And I was really hoping to get some food in my stomach. Anyway, what are you guys doing back? I was sure you would've started the investigation by now." Luke asked.

"We wanted to know if you and Pearl would like to join us." Professor Layton said.

"Of course!" Pearl and Luke said at once.

"Well then let's go. Our first stop is going to be the bombed court. The police might be investigating more now that they have a suspect. We could be able to ask some questions." Apollo said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Pearl said excitedly.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Attorney's Badge (Apollo's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Phoenix's)_

_Magatama_

_Mood Matrix_


	5. A New Case

**Chapter 4: A New Case**

Turnabout Deadly: Day 1: Investigation

_~March 17__th__: 1:10 P.M.~_

_~District Court~ _

_~Courtroom No. 3~_

_There are police everywhere. Apparently now that Trucy is a suspect, they want to get all the dirt they can on her. Why does the Chief not want us to defend her? My bracelet didn't budge and I'm guessing the Magatama didn't do anything so what's this about? And who's going to be the Prosecutor, _Apollo thought to himself.

"Mr. Polly?" Pearl spoke up, shaking Apollo free of his thoughts.

"Hm. Yes Pearls?" Apollo asked.

"Why do the police officers think Trucy did this?" Pearl asked.

"Because they found out that she had touched the murder weapon and- wait… THAT'S IT!" Apollo said. Pearl looked at him with a confused look.

"Trucy's fingerprints are a contradiction in and of themselves. Trucy always wears gloves, there's no way she could have touched it!" Apollo shouted in realization.

"That doesn't bring us anywhere, Mr. Justice. If anything that makes our investigation a lot more difficult. We are trying to find out why Trucy's fingerprints are on the detonator to begin with." Professor Layton said.

"Oh… right… speaking of which we should probably add that to the court record." Apollo said.

_**Detonator added to the Court Record**_

_Found in the court's gallery. Has Trucy's fingerprints on it. Short distance radio signal._

"I talked with the police and they aren't willing to let us investigate or share information." Professor Layton explained.

"Well great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Apollo said before pressing his index finger against his forehead in thought. _How are we supposed to go about our investigation now? The trial is tomorrow and we can't even investigate! That isn't good, _Apollo thought.

"Well, we won't get anywhere by standing here. Why don't we check Trucy's medical records for the accident? That is most likely going to turn up in this case so we mine as well be prepared." Professor Layton suggested. Apollo nodded.

"Good idea." Apollo approved before they left for the hospital.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 1:10 P.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Did you shoot my daughter?! Tell me!" Phoenix shouted, feeling hatred towards the man in front of him for what he did.

"N-No! I didn't!" He responded in fear. The Magatama did nothing.

"Do you know the person that did?!" Athena jumped in. The man paused for a moment.

"No." He said. The chains enveloped Phoenix's vision and five psyche-locks held the chains firmly in place, locking away the despicable man's secrets.

"Liar! Why did you want to kill Apollo?!" Phoenix asked, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"I was told too!" The man said.

"By who?! Athena shouted. The three of them seemed to freeze, waiting for the other's response.

"I won't tell you his real name, but he is mostly known as the Ghostly Killer." The man said.

"Visiting hours are now over!" The guard yelled so everyone could hear him. Phoenix and Athena left reluctantly.

"The Ghostly Killer? That's something to look into, right Nick?" Maya said. Phoenix had nearly forgotten she was there because of how silent she had been.

"Yeah. I want to know why he tried to kill Apollo and Trucy? I don't see any reason behind it." Phoenix said with anger still in his voice.

"Well, let's head down to the library and see if anything turns up regarding him." Maya said. Athena nodded in agreement. Phoenix stood for a moment and contemplated their options.

"Actually, I think we should go see if Edgeworth or Klavier know anything about this Ghost. Edgeworth did help with the Shelly de Killer case so he might know about this man." Phoenix said. Maya and Athena nodded before following him out of the Detention Center.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 1:33 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

"And what do you want?!" A nurse said, seemingly in a bad mood.

"Uh… I-I would just like to see a copy of Trucy Wright's medical report from her recent accident." Apollo said, unsure of how to go about talking to such an angry woman.

"Why should I let you?! I don't see how you could possibly be related to her at all!" The nurse argued, waving them off.

"H-Hey wait a minute! I'm her brother! I'm more related to her than her father is! And you let him take her home… almost!" Apollo said.

"That's because they both had the same last name! Your last name is Justice, so I can't give you anything!" The nurse said. The Professor stepped in.

"Please miss, this medical report is of high importance to our case. Ms. Wright has been… arrested on suspicion of planting a bomb in the courthouse and we need that medical report as evidence." Professor Layton explained in the most gentlemanly manner he could, ending with a smile.

"No!" The nurse said simply. Pearl growled before jumping on the nurse, shocking everyone.

"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE GETTING AN INNOCENT GIRL PUT IN JAIL BY DOING THIS?!" Pearl yelled while shaking the nurse as hard as she could.

"Well that's… slightly out of character." Apollo said, not being able to move or say anything else.

"Alright! Alright! Here, just let me go!" The nurse said, handing over the files. Apollo took them and smiled.

_**Trucy's Medical Report added to the Court Record**_

_Gives details about Trucy's accident._

_Reason for Hospitalization: Gun Wound_

_Duration of Time Hospitalized: Roughly 3 Days_

_Price of Hospitalization: $579.99_

"Pleasure doing business with you." Apollo said before taking everyone and leaving. As soon as they were outside of the hospital Apollo thanked Pearl.

"I just didn't want to see Trucy in jail after all that's happened, Mr. Polly!" Pearl said, happily bouncing up and down.

"Well, that takes care of that evidence. Now we should see if the police has left the courtroom so that we can investigate." Apollo said. The Professor nodded.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 1:33 P.M.~_

_~Prosecutor's Office~_

_~Edgeworth's Office~_

"Wright? What do you need?" Edgeworth asked as he saw Phoenix walk in with Athena and Maya behind him.

"We need some information, Edgeworth. Do you know anything about someone called the Ghostly Killer?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth was knocked back by shock.

"W-Where did you hear that name?!" Edgeworth asked, suddenly very worried.

"A suspect in Trucy's injury said he was receiving orders from him. Do you know anything about it?" Phoenix asked.

"T-The Ghostly Killer. He is a highly skilled killer with hundreds of people following him. He participates in everything from the black market to terrorist attacks. We have no idea where he is though." Edgeworth explained. _Then why did he try to kill Trucy and Apollo, _Phoenix thought. "If you're saying that he was the one who ordered the attack on Trucy then I think it's a good thing she's been arrested. She's safe until you get her acquitted."

"Wait. You mean he… the same man that shot Trucy tried to kill Apollo too. Then that means… no… no, no, no, no!" Phoenix thought.

"Where is Apollo now?" Edgeworth asked, realizing what Phoenix had begun to worry about.

"He's at the blown up courtroom! We need to warn him! Fast!" Athena said.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 1:56 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

"Let's go!" Phoenix yelled, opening the doors for the three people following him. They heard three gunshots and a scream. The four of them ran for the 3rd courtroom and pushed the doors open as fast as they could. The scene inside shocked them. Luke and the Professor stood shocked over the unmoving body of Apollo. Pearl sat on her knees at the ground crying into her hands.

"A-Apollo! N-No!" Phoenix said before returning to his senses and rushing towards him. He looked over him and saw a bullet wound in his back. Phoenix looked around. _Where is he?! Where is that cold blooded man, _Phoenix thought.

"Show yourself! I know you're here! Come out and face us, Ghostly Killer!" Phoenix demanded but to no avail. The Ghost had vanished. Edgeworth called the police immediately as Athena fell to her knees by Apollo.

"Why? Why does this man want to kill them?" Athena asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to find out though!" Phoenix said, clenching his fists. "Professor, you need to defend Trucy in the trial. I'm counting on you. I'm going to keep investigating into the man that did this to Apollo." The Professor nodded and took Luke to continue his investigation where Apollo left off.

"I'm going to be his co-council then, Mr. Wright. Is that okay?" Athena asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Maya, Pearls, you both can come with me. We'll meet at the office tonight. Edgeworth, can you look after Apollo until the ambulance gets here?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 2:28 P.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"You're lying! Polly's alright!" Trucy shouted._ I can never get this parenting thing right, _Phoenix thought.

"Trucy, calm down. He's going to be fine. Edgeworth called the ambulance and they should be there any minute to pick him up." Phoenix explained. The look Trucy gave him made him instantly regret opening his mouth.

"You mean you didn't even stay there with him to make sure he was alright!" Trucy shouted, giving him an angry look.

"Oi vey…" Phoenix said, rubbing his forehead. "Look, Trucy, we're going to find the guy who shot him. We even have a lead. He's some guy called the Ghostly Killer and we'll- what's wrong?" Trucy had gasped in shock mid-way through his sentence.

"Daddy! You can't confront the Ghostly Killer! He'll murder you! I don't care if he did shoot Polly or me, I won't let you go up against him!" Trucy said, apparently knowing who the Ghostly Killer was. _Why am I always the least informed? Even my daughter knows more about mass murdering terrorists than me, _Phoenix thought.

"Trucy… I'll be fine. I just need to figure out who he is and I can get him turned in. Besides, if everything goes as usual, he'll appear before me in court at some point." Phoenix explained. Trucy still hated the idea of her father going deep into an investigation that could potentially get him killed but she didn't object.

"Where do we go now, Nick?!" Maya asked, wanting to move along with the investigation.

"We go to the library first of all. They might have some information on this guy. Then we come back here and see if he has any police records. Then we'll meet the Professor back at the agency." Phoenix explained before quickly standing up from his chair and leading them out.

"Be careful daddy." Trucy said before he left.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 2:47 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Library~_

"Let's see here. If I were a book on terrorists where would I- found it!" Phoenix said, surprised at himself for finding it so quickly. He opened it and skipped past the chapters on Hitler and other viscous people. He soon found the chapter marked, "The Ghostly Killer".

"Now then, it says here that the Ghostly Killer operates from somewhere within the Los Angeles area. He is said to have many followers behind him and he also has the ability to intercept top secret military transmissions. It sounds like we're dealing with someone very powerful." Phoenix said before moving on. He skimmed down and saw his own name near the bottom. He read the paragraph.

_"Phoenix Wright and Hershel Layton have placed many of his co-conspirators behind bars while investigating in Paris. These two are responsible for bringing down Targent, a sub organization of the one operated by the Ghostly Killer._"

"So, this guy was even more in charge of Targent than Bloom was. Interesting." Phoenix noted. He placed the book back in its proper place before going to find Maya and Pearl.

"Maya? Pearl?" Phoenix called out. Pearl answered.

"Coming Mr. Nick." Pearl replied before showing up behind him without Maya.

"Where's Maya?" Phoenix asked, looking around.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 3:34 P.M.~_

_~Streets of L.A.~_

"Where are we supposed to investigate, Professor? Mr. Justice pretty much gathered all of the evidence that might be involved with the case." Luke asked.

"Yeah, where do we go now?" Athena asked in agreement.

"Well, let's look over the evidence we have for a moment and see if we can draw out a lead. So, the Detonator was pressed during one of Mr. Wright's trials, activating a small bomb underneath the defense stand. This bomb exploded, obliterating the defense stand completely. In between this and Trucy's accident, her fingerprints somehow ended up on the detonator. Her accident occurred later on during another of Mr. Wright's trials. Now then, can we find a connection between the detonator and Trucy's accident is the question?" Professor Layton explained. Luke placed a hand to his chin in thought. Athena fiddled with her moon shaped earing while also going deep into thought.

"Of course! The culprit of the bombing must have shot Trucy to draw Mr. Wright's attention away from investigating the bombing!" Luke deduced. Professor Layton smiled at him.

"THAT was a very well done deduction my boy! And that is the reason Trucy was shot. That reason may also be behind Apollo's accident." Professor Layton said.

"So we have more news to give to Mr. Wright, but how does this move along our own investigation into the bombing?" Athena asked.

"Well, that's simple. Our next order of business is picking up where Mr. Wright left off. He was asking various people if they had seen something happen to Trucy while at different locations. We already checked the school and the clothing store. Do you know where else Trucy might have gone, Athena?" Professor Layton asked. Athena once again began fiddling with her earing in thought.

"Well… she goes to see Prosecutor Gavin often. Other than that she's always with Apollo at his trials." Athena said.

"Let's check some of the other courtrooms first, and then we'll go speak with Mr. Gavin." Professor Layton suggested. Athena and Luke nodded.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 3:34 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Library~_

"Where is she?! It's already been almost an hour and we still haven't found her!" Phoenix said, beginning to panic.

"You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?" Pearl asked. _She couldn't have been. But… what else do I have to say at this point. That might be the last possibility, _Phoenix thought. He began to sweat.

"Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked. _I-I can't have lost her again. She couldn't have been kidnapped, not without anyone hearing or seeing, _Phoenix thought.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 4:15 P.M.~_

_~Location: ? ? ?_

"I did as you asked sir. I have injured the Justice kid to keep him from defending Trucy, and I have brought the Fey girl." A goon said to the man standing in front of him.

"Bring her in." Yann said simply. His doors opened and Maya Fey was brought in.

"Let me go! Nick will get me back from you guys! Just like he did last time!" Maya struggled as she was dragged in.

"So… you're Maya Fey, the assistant of Phoenix Wright, or rather you use to be before Ms. Cykes arrived." Yann said. Maya looked up and gasped as she saw him.

"Y-You're the… the… t-the Ghostly Killer!" Maya said, color draining from her face and fear setting in.

"So that's what they're calling me. I like it. It suits me. Anyway, you serve as a distraction to keep Mr. Wright from discovering the truth about the two bombings and Trucy's 'accident'. I hear Mr. Layton is back in town. He will be my next target. Tell me, is Apollo Justice dead?" Yann asked. Maya looked at him angrily.

"No! And you won't kill Nick of the Professor. They won't let you!" Maya yelled. Yann laughed.

"Are you sure? I do believe Mr. Layton should be dead within the next few minutes. Then we'll move on to Wright, and then Cykes. You will never be a problem again. And then I think I'll kill you." Yann explained rather nonchalantly. Maya gasped.

"Mr. Layton will be out of the picture in 3… 2… 1…" Yann said.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 4:17 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 4~_

"There's no one here." Luke said as the three of them stood in the middle of the courtroom, looking around for anything of use to their trial. Athena heard the incredibly quite sound of a sneaking person. She turned towards the door and saw a man with a pistol in his hands, aimed at the Professor.

"Professor watch out!" Athena yelled before shoving both of them the floor. The bullet missed all of them.

"Damn!" The man said before beginning to run. Athena caught him and pushed him against a wall.

"Who told you to try and shoot us?!" Athena asked, her necklace changing from green to red.

"I'm not telling you!" The man said, trying to fight against her grip. She held him against the wall. Athena grew angrier and angrier.

"Tell me!" She ordered.

" The same man that kidnapped that stupid girl always following Wright around. The Ghostly Killer." The man said, grinning evilly. Athena flipped him over her back and threw him into the opposite wall. He was knocked unconscious.

"Go call the police. I'll call Mr. Wright and tell him what happened." Athena said to the Professor. He nodded. Athena dialed Phoenix's number.

_"Hello?" _Phoenix asked, a bit of anxiety in his voice.

"Mr. Wright! Maya's been kidnapped!" Athena yelled.

_"What?! How do you know?!" _Phoenix asked.

"One of the Ghostly Killers goons attacked us and I got some information out of him! The Professor is calling the police right now!" Athena explained.

_"Ok! I'll be right there! Don't leave!" _Phoenix ordered before hanging up. Athena prayed that he wouldn't get hurt on the way there.

"Athena, I called the police. They'll be here any-" The Professor began but heard sirens. "Now." Athena, Professor Layton, and Luke ran outside to greet them. Ema led the officers.

"Mr. Layton called us. What happened?" Ema asked.

"The Ghostly Killer! He sent one of his goons after us!" Athena explained.

"Is that all?" Ema asked.

"No!" Phoenix said as he and Pearl arrived, breathing heavily, "Maya was kidnapped!" Ema was knocked back by shock before placing a hand to her mouth. She shook herself out of it and returned to her professional nature.

"I'll arrange for a search party to begin. I don't know if we'll find them though." Ema said. Phoenix looked down in shame before pounding his fist against the wall beside him.

"Mr. Wright?" Athena asked.

"Maya was kidnapped again! I am going to go look for her! I am leaving the Wright Anything Agency!" Phoenix yelled. Everyone became silent in shock.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Attorney's Badge (Apollo's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Phoenix's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Athena's)_

_Magatama_

_Mood Matrix_

_Detonator_

_Trucy's Medical Report_


	6. One Attorney Short

**Chapter 5: One Attorney Short**

_~March 17__th__: 5:00 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courthouse Steps~_

"Mr. Wright!" Athena said in shock.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl said, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I'm leaving the Wright Anything Agency! Either you or Apollo can look after it now! A defense attorney is meant to protect people… and I can't even protect one person in a library." Phoenix said. He looked down at the ground. Thoughts of all his time as an attorney entered his head. He looked at his badge. He tore it from his suit and threw it to the ground before turning around and walking away.

"Mr. Wright! Wait, Mr. Wright!" Luke yelled. Phoenix just kept walking. Professor Layton simply looked down with the brim of his hat held between his fingers.

"Now what, Professor?!" Luke asked. The Professor and Athena simply stood there, staring at the ground. Pearl slowly walked over to the discarded badge and fell to her knees in front of it. She picked it up and started crying.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 5:30 P.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Why so down guys?" Trucy asked as she watched them walk in. She noticed the two missing people. "Where's daddy and Maya?" Pearl lifted the badge she had held the whole way there up for Trucy to see. Her jaw dropped.

"Phoenix Wright…" Athena began as she too began to start crying, "Has left the Wright Anything Agency…" Trucy placed a hand to her mouth and covered it in shock.

"Maya was kidnapped by the Ghostly Killer. He said he couldn't be a defense attorney if he couldn't protect one person." The Professor explained, clearly sad but not crying. Trucy took something from beneath her hat. It was a photo of herself with Phoenix and Mr. Hat from when she first moved in with him. She started crying and held the picture against her chest.

"Apollo's in the hospital and Mr. Wright is gone. If anything else happens the agency will fall apart." Athena said, now full out crying.

"We need to continue on. Trucy is still not a free woman. We should head back to the office for the night. We'll investigate a little bit more tomorrow. The trial begins the next day if I'm not mistaken." Professor Layton said. Athena nodded and stood up.

"G-Goodnight Trucy. We'll go see how Apollo's doing first and then we'll go home. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here Truce! I know it!" Athena said, still crying. _I'm betraying that one rule. An attorney doesn't cry until it's all over, _Athena thought as she walked with the Professor, Luke, and Pearl to the hospital nearby. They reached it in no time at all.

"Are you here as a visitor?" The nurse at the front desk asked. She gave Athena a sad look, wondering why she was crying, but knowing not to pry into others business.

"Yes. We would like to see the patient Apollo Justice if you don't mind." Professor Layton said. The nurse nodded.

"R-Right. He's down the hall, fourth door on the left." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Professor Layton said. He noticed that Pearl was still crying and picked her up. She sobbed into his shoulder. They arrived at Apollo's door and opened it. The young attorney was only slightly awake but as soon as he saw Athena he jumped up, instantly filled with energy.

"What happened?!" Apollo asked. He noticed two people absent from the room.

"Maya was kidnapped. And Mr. Wright renounced his job as an attorney because of that." Professor Layton explained, holding up the Badge that Pearl had held out to him. Apollo took it weakly. He looked it over, as if it was something he had never seen before.

"H-How… How could he… How could he leave us during this time? His daughter. Everyone!" Apollo asked.

"He said that since he couldn't protect Maya, he had no right to be a defense attorney. He said it was between you and I to decide who took over the Agency." Athena explained. Apollo looked heartbroken. His idol, the man he had always looked up to, his first client, had left them to fend for themselves. Apollo then remembered the case.

"What about Trucy's psyche-locks?! Or the others he found! How are we going to solve the case?!" Apollo asked. "Trucy is going to be sent to jail because of this!" Athena cried even more. Luke patted her back.

"I guess they'll be permanently locked." Professor Layton said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"But, what happens when you don't unlock a psyche-lock?" Apollo asked. Pearl didn't answer, not knowing either.

* * *

_~March 17__th__: 6:48 P.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency?~_

"To think, this might be one of the last times I walk in here calling it the Wright Anything Agency." Athena said, finally calm. The Professor stayed silent and held the brim of his hat.

"I know it's early but we should probably go to bed. We've had a long day." Professor Layton suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Turnabout Deadly: Day 2: Investigation

_~March 18__th__: 10:53 A.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

"Today we will see Prosecutor Gavin and ask if he knows anything about Trucy. This is our last day of investigating before the trial. The doctor called earlier. He said Apollo should be released mid-day tomorrow at the latest." Professor Layton explained to the now ready to go Athena, Luke, and Pearl.

"Mr. Layton, will we look for Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick today?" Pearl asked. Professor Layton kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Mr. Wright is looking for Maya, Pearls, that's why he left." Professor Layton explained. _At least that's part of the reason, _He thought. He stood back up and opened the door before turning back. "Mr. Wright is someone we should keep an eye out for during our investigation though. Let's head over to the Prosecutor's Office to talk with Mr. Gavin." Professor Layton held open the door so that everyone could squeeze through. He closed it behind him and they were on their way.

* * *

_~March 18__th__: 11:15 A.M.~_

_~Prosecutor's Office~_

_~Klavier's Office~_

"Mr. Gavin? Can we talk with you?" Athena asked, cracking his door open slightly and peaking in. Klavier had been sitting at his desk, head in his hands as if he was very stressed.

"Huh?! Oh, of course Fraulein. I assume Herr Top Hat and Herr Wright are with you." Klavier said, opening his door. The Professor was there, but Phoenix wasn't, which shocked the Prosecutor. "Where's Herr Wright?" Athena and the Professor took turns explaining the situation they were in.

"Well, that isn't like him. You say you need to know if anything strange happened to Fraulein Magician last time she was here. Well in that case I might have something for you. She appeared rather shaken up that day and she came by early in the morning. She said she had a bit of a weird dream about something personal. That's all she said before she went back to being all bright and cheery." Klavier explained.

"Really now? That's kind of strange; she didn't ever mention anything to us about any dreams. What day was it when she came by?" Athena asked. Klavier thought for a moment, snapping at a rather slow tempo.

"I think it was the 13th or the 12th. Sometime around then." Klavier said. This was exciting news to them.

"Thank you, Mr. Gavin. Come on, let's go talk to Trucy." Professor Layton said, standing up and leading them from the room.

"I'll come with you." Klavier said, the stress he had when they arrived completely gone. The Detention Center wasn't very far away from their current location and they reached it in no time.

"So… Trucy… I hear you had a dream recently?" Athena asked, sitting in the chair in front of her. Trucy gasped.

"H-How do you know about that?!" Trucy asked, suddenly angry. Klavier walked in and she knew exactly how they knew.

"Trucy, we need to know about that dream. It might be crucial to your case." Athena said. Trucy thought about it for a moment before giving in.

"Fine… b-but only to you. Everyone else needs to leave." Trucy said, her cheeks reddening slightly. The Professor agreed and took everyone to the waiting room. Athena pulled out her Mood Matrix.

"I'm going to read your emotions while you are talking. It's the next best thing after the Magatama." Athena said, whispering the last part to herself.

"Ok, well, it was a few days before daddy's trial was bombed. The dream was about… personal things…" Trucy began. Athena rolled her eyes. _Puberty can be a fickle thing,_ Athena thought.

"During the dream I woke up for a second but I fell back to sleep right after that. A new dream began. A man had broken in to my room with this remote thing in his hand. He put it down on my night stand. The next morning, when my alarm clock went off, I moved my hand to put it on snooze. What I pressed wasn't an alarm clock; it was the same remote control that was in my dream. I haven't gone in my room for anything but clothes since then. I haven't seen the remote since then either." Trucy finished her explanation.

"I see…" Athena said. "You know what I think… I think your dream wasn't actually a dream. Somebody snuck in to your room and left the detonator in place of your alarm clock!" Athena folded her arms and grinned in confidence.

_**Trucy's Dream added to the Court Record**_

_Trucy had recently "dreamt" of a man planting the bomb detonator on her night stand, replacing her alarm clock._

"W-What?" Trucy gasped, suddenly feeling an icy chill go down her spine. "I-I thought it was just my magician skills conjuring up things when I sleep." Athena sighed before calling the others back in.

"So I think I've figured out our next course of action. We need to head back to the Agency and investigate her room. I believe someone broke in and planted the detonator in the place her alarm clock was and… well, you can figure out the rest." Athena explained.

"So, what about this dream of hers?" Klavier asked.

"The first or the second one?" Athena asked.

"Both, I guess." Klavier answered.

"The first was just your standard puberty induced dream while the other was about the person that planted the detonator." Athena explained.

"Right, then we'll investigate her room to see if anything important can be found." Professor Layton said. Klavier followed them.

* * *

_~March 18__th__: 12:17 P.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

_~Trucy's Room~_

"Now then, let's begin." Athena said. The Professor was the only one that had followed her in. Everyone else waited in the living room.

"Where do we start? Invading people's privacy isn't exactly my forte." Professor Layton said jokingly.

"Well, just look around and see if anything looks suspicious. I'll handle going through Trucy's things, you just look over everything and tell me if you find something." Athena explained.

"Well, let's get some light in here so we can investigate. I'll go open the window." Professor Layton said. Athena nodded. The Professor walked over to the window and opened the curtains before being knocked back by shock.

"W-What on earth?!" The Professor shouted.

"What is it, Professor?" Athena asked before she too gasped. The window had been shattered to pieces.

_**Broken Window added to the Court Record**_

_Shattered window in Trucy's room. Used by the culprit to escape most likely._

"Someone was here while we were gone. Otherwise I'm sure everyone living here would have heard this." Professor Layton deduced.

"Look around some more, if we don't find evidence then there is a high chance somebody broke in to get rid of it." Athena said. The Professor nodded. They searched everywhere. Under the bed, in drawers, on top of shelves. _There's absolutely nothing suspicious here, _The Professor thought.

"There's nothing here… we should call the police." Professor Layton said. Athena nodded and went to dial them. They heard the front door open then close with no time in between.

"What was that?" Klavier asked from outside Trucy's Room. Professor Layton went out into the living room but nobody had entered. _I wonder what that was about, _The Professor thought. He opened the door and looked out into the hall. The police, or at least one officer, had arrived.

"Sir, what appears to be the problem?" The officer asked. _Did he open the door just now, _Professor Layton thought.

"Somebody appears to have attempted to break in or break out through one of the windows. I was wondering if you could check it out." Professor Layton explained. "What's your name anyway?"

"Officer Spleef. I'll check out the area." The officer said. The officer went into Trucy's room and looked out the window. He saw a glimpse of a police car speeding by.

"I'll be right back. I need to go contact one of the detectives." Officer Spleef said. He left the house and seconds later Detective Skye came in.

"You called?" Ema asked.

"W-What happened to Officer Spleef?" Athena asked.

"Who? Anyway, where's the damage you told us about?" Ema asked, choosing to ignore the question. Athena pointed towards Trucy's room. She went in and examined the window.

"Well?" The Professor asked. Ema looked up and lowered her glasses over her eyes.

"There's only one thing to do. We dust for fingerprints." Ema said. She gave the duster to the Professor.

"Uh! I-I'm afraid I'm not qualified to…" The Professor began.

"Ah Ah! Dust the powder over the remainder of the window and the sill then blow it away. That will leave just the prints." Ema explained. Professor Layton reluctantly and carefully began the process then he blew the dust away.

"That's… not right…" Ema said quizzically.

"There's no…" Athena began.

"…fingerprints." Professor Layton finished. The entire window was clean.

"B-But… HOW is that possible?!" Athena asked, beginning to sweat. Ema shook her head.

"Either he has no fingerprints or he was wearing gloves. The gloves would be torn and shredded if he climbed through this window. You should have a look around outside the window and see if there's any evidence there." Ema suggested before beginning to munching on her Snackoos.

"Come on, Professor! We have to get outside quickly!" Athena said, dragging him out by the arm. They looked around the piles of trash thrown out by people driving by and saw nothing immediately.

"Look!" Athena said, pointing to some gloves in the bushes. The Professor picked them up and looked them over. The palms were shredded clean through and he saw small red marks on the cuts, indicating the culprit had been bleeding.

"Let's get back to Ms. Skye. These will definitely hold fingerprints." Professor Layton said. They returned inside to Ema.

"We found the gloves." Athena said.

"Perfect! Let's have a look." Ema said. This time she looked over them for fingerprints. As soon as she lifted some she looked up. "They belong to a man by the name of Edward Spleeve." Professor Layton placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"That name sounds… familiar." Professor Layton whispered to himself.

_**Gloves added to the Court Record**_

_A pair of gloves with shredded palms. Shows blood marks and contains the fingerprints of one Edward Smith._

_~Later…~_

"We've finished our investigation. And I think we have plenty of evidence to prove Trucy innocent. Why don't we go tell her?" Athena asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

_~March 18__th__: 5:15 P.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Did you find anything?" Trucy asked excitedly.

"Yes we did." Athena said and they explained everything to her. Afterwards Trucy thanked them and attempted to hug them but instead banged her nose on the glass.

"Oh yeah! Apollo will be released from the hospital at around noon tomorrow. He probably won't be allowed into the courtroom during the trial, but it means he's getting better." Athena informed her.

"Yay! I hope he feels as great as I did after I recovered!" Trucy said. They heard yelling and shouting.

"No! I already told you I will not date you, you Glimmerous Fop!" Ema's voice could be heard throughout the Detention Center.

"But Fraulein?" Klavier asked. Ema threw a Snackoo in his face.

"Stay away from me!" Ema yelled.

"Remind me never to let them out of my sight." Athena said, watching the two leave the room, still arguing. _Well… it's only arguing from Ema's point of view, _Athena thought.

"What do we do now?" Pearl asked.

"We head over to the hospital and inform Mr. Justice. I'm sure he wants to know that we have built up a solid case against the Prosecution, whoever they may be." Professor Layton said.

"Alright then! Let's get going, Professor!" Luke said. Everyone nodded in agreement with the young boy and they left together after saying goodbye to Trucy.

* * *

_~March 18__th__: 6:04 P.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

"It's good to see you up and moving around, Apollo." Athena said as they walked in. Apollo had just walked out of the bathroom and had seen the sitting in chairs by his bed waiting for them. It had scared him back into the bathroom.

"You do realize you can't just walk into somebody's hospital room unannounced right?!" Apollo asked.

"We didn't. The nurse informed you about our arrival. You just didn't hear because you were practicing your 'Chords of Steel'. How does your throat never hurt from all that yelling by the way?" Athena asked. Apollo sighed before placing a finger to his forehead.

"Why are you here? I don't mean that in a rude way… it's just… how's the investigation coming along?" Apollo asked. Athena smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"We've built up a solid case against the Prosecution… unless the bombed courtroom yields more evidence in their favor." Athena said. Apollo nodded with a smile.

"Don't fail that trial! Now that I'm not the defense for this trial and now that Trucy is technically our boss, I'm sure you'll be fired if you lose." Apollo said. Athena's necklace instantly turned red, indicating her drastic personality switch.

"And how do you expect her to do that from jail?! It'll become the Cykes Anything Agency if we lose!" Athena yelled before realizing how selfish her comment sounded. Apollo laughed.

"I don't think so… it'll be the Justice Anything Agency!" Apollo argued.

"Cykes!" Athena yelled.

"Justice!" Apollo yelled back.

"Cykes!"

"Justice!"

"CYKES!"

"JUSTICE!"

"It will be the Layton Anything Agency, thank you!" Professor Layton yelled, trying to stop the argument.

"No! It will be the Fey Anything Agency!" Pearl yelled.

"I think it should be the Triton Anything Agency!" Luke suggested. Everyone remained silent, taking in everything that had just happened.

"Do any of us even have a legitimate argument for ourselves?" Apollo asked. Everyone shook their heads. Athena started laughing, which caused Apollo to as well. Everyone began laughing.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Attorney's Badge (Apollo's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Athena's)_

_Mood Matrix_

_Detonator_

_Trucy's Medical Report_

_Trucy's Dream_

_Broken Window_

_Gloves_


	7. The Real Fight Begins

**Chapter 6: The Real Fight Begins**

_~March 19__th__: 10:56 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 1~_

"The trial will be starting in a few minutes. Are you sure you're alright, Trucy?" The Professor asked. Trucy nodded, though she looked a little pale. She had never been on trial before.

"I wonder who the Prosecutor will be?" Athena asked.

"We never did find out about that, did we?" Luke asked.

"I hope it's Mr. Edgey. Then at least he'll help us." Pearl said.

"Somehow, I don't think it'll be him." Athena said. Trucy became even more pale.

"Remember though, our case is bulletproof." Professor Layton said.

"But what if the Prosecution has a better case put together?" Luke asked. Trucy became even paler than before. She flinched once before falling to the ground.

"Trucy!" Athena gasped before helping her back up. She swayed back and forth. The door opened behind them.

"Ms. Cykes, Mr. Layton, we're ready." A bailiff said. Athena nodded before turning to the Professor. They silently agreed to go in.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 11:00 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 1~_

"Court is now in session! The trial of Trucy Wright will now begin! Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Athena nodded.

"The defense is ready!" Athena announced, hands on her hips. _Though it appears the Prosecution isn't, _Athena thought. The Judge shook his head.

"It appears the Prosecution isn't ready." The Judge said. The doors opened.

"Your Honor! The Prosecution has arrived!" The bailiff yelled. Everyone turned towards the door.

"You!" The Judge said.

"Ah, good to see you once again, Your Honor." The Prosecutor said with a deep voice. _Just who is he, _Athena thought. He looked up at the defense.

"Ah… and who would the doll be over at the defense stand?" The Prosecutor asked. Athena pounded both of her hands on the defense stand.

"H-Hey! Back off!" Athena yelled. The Prosecutor laughed.

"My name is Yann Vincentius, it would do you well to remember that, for I believe we will meet again." Yann said. Athena pressed her hands against her cheeks in shock. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"If the Prosecution is done with his… romantic affairs we would like to…" The Judge began. Yann held up his hand to the Judge.

"Save it old man!" Yann yelled.

"Y-Yes sir!" The Judge yelled. Athena shook her head and sighed.

"Well now, I guess I should get started. I'll be seeing you later doll. Ahem! This trial is concerning Trucy Wright and her unexplainable need to bomb courtroom number 3 and try to murder her own father." Yann explained.

"Unexplainable? Does that mean you don't have a motive?" Athena asked. Yann sighed.

"No. It was just for… flair." Yann said, grinning. _I can't believe my opponent is hitting on me, _Athena thought.

"Will you be calling your first witness?" The Judge asked. Yann nodded.

"Yes, the Prosecution calls detective Ema Skye to the stand." Yann yelled. Ema made her way forward.

"Now tell us high heels, what exactly is going on with the investigation?" Yann asked. Ema blew hair out of her face and scoffed.

"Yes, please testify about the investigation, Ms. Skye." The Judge said.

"Fine." Ema said, clearly agitated.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Ema Skye~**_

_**-The Investigation-**_

_ "The bomb exploded at the defense stand at around 10:15 A.M. on March 13__th__ in Courtroom No. 3. Unfortunately, our investigation really hit its stride when Phoenix Wright discovered Trucy Wrights fingerprints on the detonator. She was arrested almost immediately afterwards by the Chief of Police himself." _Ema finished her testimony before looking towards the Judge. He nodded.

"Very well then, Ms. Cykes, you may begin the cross examination." The Judge allowed. Athena placed her hands on her hips and nodded. _Let's start proving Trucy innocent, _Athena thought before grinning.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-The Investigation-**_

_**Cykes VS Vincentius**_

_ "The bomb exploded at the defense stand at around 10:15 A.M. on March 13__th__ in Courtroom No. 3." _Athena decided to press this statement.

"HOLD IT!"

"That's all? Nothing else happened?" Athena asked, leaning on the desk.

"Well… I did hear that Mr. Wright got a face full of dry wall when the bomb went off… which is actually pretty funny." Ema said, beginning to giggle.

"I seem to recall that happening. It was rather hilarious." The Judge said. Yann pounded his fists on the desk.

"Get on with this already!" Yann yelled, becoming impatient. _Pushy, _Athena thought.

_"Unfortunately, our investigation really hit its stride when Phoenix Wright discovered Trucy Wrights fingerprints on the detonator." _Athena ignored this statement and moved on.

_"She was arrested almost immediately afterwards by the Chief of Police himself." _Athena opened her Mood Matrix and selected the medical report from the court record. She then pointed and yelled as strongly as she could.

"OBJECTION!"

"'Almost immediately'? I wouldn't call almost two days almost immediately, Ema." Athena said. Ema was shocked.

"W-What do you mean?" Ema asked.

"Recall that Trucy had been… injured… earlier that week and she was hospitalized at the time of her accusation." Athena explained before slamming her hand down on the desk. "Of course, this would mean that 'almost immediately'… IS AS FAR FROM THE TRUTH AS WE CAN GET!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Such a trivial contradiction. 'Almost immediately' can mean different things to different people, which makes your argument invalid." Yann said, grinning. Athena shook her head.

"No, it makes it completely valid! It is actually moving along the trial faster than you are. And in our direction. My argument proves that we need Chief Swasmen to take the stand next!" Athena yelled. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned in confidence. The Judge nodded.

"This is true. I say we bring the Chief to the stand immediately to hear his testimony." The Judge said. Yann scoffed.

"Fine. Chief Swasmen, get up here!" Yann ordered. _I-Is he even aloud to say that! I get a "you're gonna be fired" look from Mr. Wright if I so much as joke like that, _Athena thought, sweating.

"My name is Charles Swasmen, Chief of Police." The Chief said as he arrived on stand.

"Ahead of the game as always Chief, we didn't even have to ask you for your name or profession!" The Judge said, "But that is to be expected from you." The Chief laughed.

"Why thank you, Your Honor. Now then, what was it you wanted me to testify about? I'd be happy to help." The Chief said, briefly glancing towards Athena. _Grr, _Athena thought.

"You can start by testifying about Trucy Wright's arrest." Yann said.

"Of course, Yanny!" The Chief said.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Yann whispered just loud enough for everybody to hear.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Charles Swasmen~**_

_**-Trucy's Arrest-**_

_ "Mr. Wright informed us of the fingerprints before Trucy was relinquished from the hospital, so we had to wait. Poor, Trucy, I could never have believed you would do such a thing. But, unfortunately, evidence is evidence and we cannot simply turn the other way. She was arrested as soon as she was relieved from the hospital." _Charles finished his testimony.

"You may begin the cross examination, Ms. Cykes- w-wait! Mr. Wright turned over her own daughter!" The Judge yelled.

"Objection!"

"Your Honor, I believe the witness is trying to tell us that he had been eavesdropping on us while we were investigating the damaged courtroom." Professor Layton explained. _Nice save, _Athena thought, relieved.

"O-Oh. Well in that case, you may proceed, Ms. Cykes." The Judge said.

"With pleasure." Athena said.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-Trucy's Arrest-**_

_**Cykes VS Vincentius**_

_ "Mr. Wright informed us of the fingerprints before Trucy was relinquished from the hospital, so we had to wait." _Athena ignored this and moved on.

_"Poor, Trucy, I could never have believed you would do such a thing." _Athena's necklace felt odd. _Of course! Alright, let's do this, _Athena thought. She opened her Mood Matrix and drew a smiley face on it to signify it was time to enter reading mode.

_**Mood Matrix**_

_**-Trucy's Arrest-**_

_"Mr. Wright informed us of the fingerprints before Trucy was relinquished from the hospital, so we had to wait…." _His emotions remained neutral during this portion of the testimony. _Ok, so it's not here, _Athena thought.

_"Poor, Trucy, I could never have believed you would do such a thing…." _The Chief's happiness spiked dramatically during this part of the testimony. _What a sadistic man, _Athena thought before pressing the emotion and choosing it as the contradictory one.

"GOT IT!"

_So he was happy while thinking about "Poor Trucy…" I'm not buying it. This is a blatant contradictory emotion, _Athena thought.

"Care to explain what you're thinking about, Ms. Cykes?" The Judge asked. Athena was shaken from her thoughts.

"Of course! I was just thinking about how the Chief of Police…" Athena pointed, "Is a sadistic liar!" Swasmen was knocked back by shock.

"H-How dare you?! And what did I lie about?! And why am I sadistic?!" The Chief asked.

"During the second part of your testimony, you became extremely happy while talking about how you couldn't believe Trucy did this, a place you should've been sad at. I'd say that's pretty sadistic, if you ask me!" Athena yelled before pointing at him again.

"I've heard of this power of yours…" Yann began. Athena looked at him.

"Huh?" Athena asked.

"So it's true. You can read emotions like a book. But how?" Yann asked. Athena tapped her necklace, which was blue.

"This little guy right here." Athena said confidently. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"Now then, if Ms. Cykes is correct, you must explain to us why you're emotions are contradictory. I've seen her power in action before and I am inclined to say it is one of the most useful things to come into courtroom trial proceedings." The Judge said. Athena grinned in glee before stroking her hair and blushing.

"Heh, why thank you, Your Honor." Athena said. Meanwhile, the Chief was fighting with himself, trying to decide to tell them the truth, and that he did want Trucy arrested, or lie and fight against her claim. He made his decision.

"I believe your little trinket is malfunctioning. For I have never wanted to arrest Trucy." The Chief said. "I'd rather she be free, but the evidence points to her. And evidence is everything, there is nothing more…"

"Please chief, you're about as bad as Kristoph Gavin!"

"Huh?" Athena said.

"What?" The Chief said. The Judge looked up slowly.

"You…" The Judge said.

A very highly esteemed defense attorney stood in the doorway, red vest and teal tie catching the eyes of everyone in the courtroom. _No! Apollo! He's going to jeopardize the whole case, _Athena thought. Sure enough, Defense Attorney Apollo Justice, bandages around his abdomen, stood confidently in the courtroom doors. He had his hand on his wrist just below his bracelet, ready to search for clues in the witness' every move.

"Heh heh, I knew you couldn't stay away. Your Honor, Mr. Justice is disrupting the trial, I only allowed one defense attorney to participate in this trial on Trucy's behalf. I say we hold the entire defense team in contempt of court." The Chief said.

"Far stranger things have happened in this courtroom. I will allow the defense duo." The Judge said before pounding his gavel. The Chief looked solemn and ready to pass out.

"Y-You can't do this!" The Chief shouted.

"My courtroom, my rules! Apollo Justice may take his place at the defense stand!" The Judge announced. Apollo was already there, one hand on the finely polished stand, the other hanging at his side.

"Ok, maybe you won't jeopardize the case. But you just took a huge risk, Justice! You're lucky the Judge agreed to let you stay!" Athena said with anger. Apollo smiled sheepishly while trying to hold down the horns on his head, but they kept breaking free of his hands.

"Sorry. I just couldn't stand by and watch this man pull off an argument you wouldn't have been able to face." Apollo said. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"I say we let Mr. Justice listen to the testimony. His cross examination may yield different results, and we cannot leave any stone unturned." The Judge said before pounding his gavel once more. Yann simply closed his eyes and let the trial proceed.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-Trucy's Arrest-**_

_**Cykes VS Vincentius**_

_ "Mr. Wright informed us of the fingerprints before Trucy was relinquished from the hospital, so we had to wait." _Apollo ignored this and moved on.

_"Poor, Trucy, I could never have believed you would do such a thing." _Apollo ignored this statement, but made a mental note of Athena's findings.

_"But, unfortunately, evidence is evidence and we cannot simply turn the other way. She was arrested as soon as she was relieved from the hospital." _Apollo thought for a moment. _His testimony is solid… other than the emotions hiccup. I need to try and get him to talk, _Apollo thought before deciding to go back through the testimony.

_"Mr. Wright informed us of the fingerprints before Trucy was relinquished from the hospital, so we had to wait." _Apollo decided to press him on each statement.

"HOLD IT!"

"But, Mr. Wright didn't know you were there! He didn't inform you, you were eavesdropping!" Apollo shouted before pointing.

"QUIET YOU!"

"This has already been discussed, move along with the testimony." Yann demanded. _Pushy, _Apollo thought.

_"Poor, Trucy, I could never have believed you would do such a thing."_ Apollo pressed him.

"HOLD IT!"

"If you don't believe she did it, then why didn't you investigate further? Someone else could be behind her fingerprints!" Apollo shouted.

"Fingerprints are fingerprints. They are unique to each person. It cannot be somebody else's fault they are there." The Chief said. Apollo sighed and moved on.

_"But, unfortunately, evidence is evidence and we cannot simply turn the other way. She was arrested as soon as she was relieved from the hospital." _Apollo pressed him.

"HOLD IT!"

"Why would you even think about arresting a girl after such a traumatizing event? Do you have _any_ feelings at all?" Apollo asked, pounding his fists on the desk.

"Well what did you expect us to do? Give her a day? How were we to know if Phoenix Wright would or wouldn't try to sneak her out of the city in that time? We had to arrest her immediately!" The Chief argued.

"Your Honor! Please tell Chief Swasmen to add what he just said to the testimony! You just messed up, and I'm about to tear your testimony to pieces." Apollo said, arms crossed and a grin on his face. The Judge nodded before telling the Chief to do so. He reluctantly did.

_ "We arrested her immediately because we didn't know if Phoenix Wright would try to sneak her out of the city." _Apollo presented Phoenix Wright's profile.

"OBJECTION!"

"I told you you messed up. Your statement is a complete contradiction when placed up against this profile. The profile… of Phoenix Wright!" Apollo shouted before pointing.

"W-What do you mean?" The Chief asked.

"The profile states that Mr. Wright is a truthful and highly esteemed honest man. I don't think someone like him would try to sneak his daughter away from the law." Apollo said confidently.

"Mr. Justice…" Professor Layton said, "That contradiction won't hold up for long. You need to think of a way to strengthen it a bit. Try looking at his testimony again. I think I might have seen something that your _power_ can detect." Apollo stopped for a moment. _I did feel a slight tensing in my bracelet, but it was too slight to be anything major. Could it really be a trial breaking twitch, _Apollo thought.

"Your Honor, I would like to go over the last statement in his testimony once more, if it's alright with you?" Apollo asked. The Judge nodded. Yann sighed.

_"We arrested her immediately because we didn't know if Phoenix Wright would try to sneak her out of the city." _Apollo began to use his power. He put his hand on his bracelet and used it to perceive.

_"We arrested her immediately…" _Apollo looked all over his upper body but found no twitch or movement.

_"…because we didn't know if Phoenix Wright…" _Apollo looked at his hands, nothing was happening there. He looked at his eyes. They too were not interesting.

_"…would try to sneak her out of the city." _Apollo looked at his face. A tiny bead of sweat ran down his cheek. Apollo grinned.

"GOTCHA!"

"Chief Swasmen, you start sweating when you talk about what Mr. Wright might have done if you didn't arrest her immediately." Apollo began.

"Ok! So what?" The Chief asked, unsure of what Apollo was doing.

"I think I know why. You start sweating because you know that wasn't the reason you arrested her immediately." Apollo said.

"Alright then! What other reason could we have?" The Chief asked.

"You were forced to…" Apollo said.

"W-What? Forced too! By who?" The Chief asked, starting to sweat even more. _I'm on the right track, _Apollo thought.

"By someone who works under someone known as the Ghostly Killer. And I think I know who that might be…" Apollo began.

"W-Who? I mean it Justice, don't play games!" The Chief ordered. Apollo selected a profile and presented it.

"TAKE THAT!"

"This man…. Officer Spleef!" Apollo shouted.

"N-No! NOOOOOOOOO!" The Chief yelled. Apollo grinned. His perceiving was finished.

"W-What?! Justice! Officer Spleef was a witness to the bombing! He helped people escape after Mr. Wright warned everyone!" Yann shouted. Apollo nodded.

"I am aware of that. According to my co-counsel, he was also the first on the scene after Mr. Layton called the police to inform them of a break in. But soon after, he left. Detective Skye arrived after he left and she claimed to have no knowledge of anyone by that name. So either he is incredibly unnoticed, or… HE'S IMPERSONATING A COP!" Apollo shouted before pointing forward. Yann clutched at his heart, as if in pain.

"J-Justice… you aren't seriously about too…" Yann asked. Apollo nodded.

"I am… Your Honor… THE DEFENSE ACCUSES OFFICER SPLEEF OF BOMBING COURTROOM NO. 3!" Apollo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Great job! Keep this momentum up! We'll have Trucy outa here in no time!" Athena said, smiling. Apollo pounded his fists on the desk. _Our next witness is bound to be this Spleef guy. This is where the trial gets rough. Justice is ready! I will win this… for Trucy. HERE COMES JUSTICE! _Apollo thought.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Attorney's Badge (Apollo's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Athena's)_

_Mood Matrix_

_Detonator_

_Trucy's Medical Report_

_Trucy's Dream_

_Broken Window_

_Gloves_


	8. Placing the Blame

**Chapter 7: Placing the Blame**

_~March 19__th__: 12:34 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 1~_

"That was amazing Polly!" Trucy yelled before hugging him. Apollo felt a sharp pain in his middle area.

"AH! Trucy, don't do that! I'm still hurting from the accident!" Apollo said. He felt slightly weak but decided to shake it off.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Trucy asked. Apollo nodded before turning to everyone else.

"The next witness is going to be Officer Spleef, I know it is." Apollo said.

"And you'll catch him as the culprit!" Athena said, smiling confidently. Apollo nodded. The bailiff opened the door.

"Mr. Justice, Ms. Cykes, we are ready to resume the trial." The bailiff said. Apollo nodded and thanked him.

"Let's do this." Apollo said before entering the courtroom again.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 12:40 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 1~_

"Court is back in session! Is the witness ready, Prosecutor Vincentius?" The Judge asked, quieting everyone in the room.

"Yes, Your Honor. Officer Spleef is ready. I hope Mr. Horn head and the pretty doll over there are ready…" Yann said, once again causing Athena to blush in embarrassment. Apollo pounded his fists on the desk.

"H-Hey! C-Cut that out!" Apollo stuttered.

"Anyway, Officer Spleef please take the stand!" The Judge said. The witness had been standing by the door the whole time and he now made his way forward. All eyes were on him as he approached the stand.

"Please tell us your name and occupation." Yann said. The officer nodded.

"I am Officer Spleef. Obviously, I am a police officer." Spleef said. Yann looked to the Judge.

"Please testify about your involvement with the Chief of…" The Judge began.

"Objection!"

"P-Professor?!" Apollo said, shocked by the call of protest he had just issued. The Professor slammed his hand down on the desk.

"You're trying to lure us into a trap! You know that if we go along with this testimony and begin cross examining it we won't have any evidence to overturn it! Isn't that right, Mr. Vincentius?!" Professor Layton asked after pointing at the Prosecutor. Yann was knocked back by shock.

"H-How?! How did you know?!" Yann asked, fearing that the trial was going to be lost from him now. The people in the gallery began murmuring to each other loudly, talking about the Prosecutors trick. Apollo pounded his fists on the desk.

"The defense would like to request a testimony!" Apollo shouted, pointing forward.

"And what would this testimony be about?" The Judge asked. Reality seemed to fade into nothingness around Apollo as he became lost in thought, trying to make his decision about the upcoming testimony. _We need a testimony that can relate to both the bombing and Trucy's dream. But how do we do this? What do we have him testify about, _Apollo thought. He made his decision and nodded to himself.

"Mr. Spleef, please testify about your involvement with the bombing!" Apollo ordered, pointing at him.

"W-What involvement?!" Spleef asked. Apollo grinned. _He slipped up, _Apollo thought.

"The involvement mentioned by Chief Swasmen. You helped people escape from the courtroom while the bomb started ticking. You had an involvement with the bombing, but it was a good involvement, SO WHY ARE YOU NERVOUS?!" Apollo asked, pointing at him. Officer Spleef started sweating even more.

"N-Nervous?! I'm not nervous! L-Look, you try standing up here with everyone watching!" Spleef said. Apollo sighed before pounding his fists on the desk.

"I don't buy that…" Apollo began.

"QUIET YOU!"

"Enough of this! Cease your badgering of this witness! Now, Officer Spleef, do as the defense asked and testify." Yann said, finally breaking up the argument. Spleef calmed down and nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Officer Spleef~**_

_**-My Involvement-**_

_ "I was posted at the courthouse as a bailiff that day. After Mr. Wright warned everybody, I showed them the way out. Mr. Wright was the last one out, which proved to have a hilarious outcome. His comment regarding his weight was the highlight of it all. Anyway, I don't have any connection to the murder weapon. Ms. Wright's fingerprints are on it, not mine." _Spleef finished his testimony.

"I agree, that was rather hilarious." The Judge said, beginning to laugh, "A-Anyway, Mr. Justice, you may begin the cross examination." Apollo nodded.

"You can do it." Athena whispered.

"This one may prove to be rather easy." Professor Layton added.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-My Involvement-**_

_**Justice VS Vincentius**_

_ "I was posted at the courthouse as a bailiff that day. After Mr. Wright warned everybody, I showed them the way out." _Apollo ignored this.

_"Mr. Wright was the last one out, which proved to have a hilarious outcome. His comment regarding his weight was the highlight of it all." _Apollo decided to press him.

"HOLD IT!"

"H-Hang on! He isn't that fat!" Apollo yelled, pointing at Spleef.

"Yes he is." Spleef said.

"Agreed." Yann said.

"I believe it was all those burgers early on in his career." The Judge said. Apollo started sweating and moved on without a word.

_ "Anyway, I don't have any connection to the murder weapon. Ms. Wright's fingerprints are on it, not mine." _Apollo selected Trucy's Dream from the Court Record and presented it.

"OBJECTION!"

"Yes? Mr. Justice?" The Judge asked, knowing that if Apollo was objecting to this particular statement it must have been for a reason.

"My client mentioned something yesterday. Something odd… very odd." Apollo said, getting ready for a long explanation.

"And what would that be?" Yann asked. Apollo lifted up the papers regarding Trucy's Dream in his hands and read them.

"She mentioned experiencing a dream a few nights before the bombing. A strange dream. Involving a certain man." Apollo said.

"Mr. Justice, I highly recommend you speak with your client before discussing her… erm… teenage… dreams in the presence of a full courtroom!" The Judge shouted. Apollo started blushing and sweating.

"N-Not that kind of dream! No, this dream was different. She mentioned seeing a man enter her room and place something on her night stand, moving her alarm clock in the process. Then we she awoke a certain device was lying in the place of her alarm clock. She had pressed this device in the place of her alarm clock, not knowing that the alarm clock had been moved. She has since not slept in her room, in fear of something similar happening again. Now, if I may draw attention back to the device that had been pressed…" Apollo said before pounding his fists on the desk, "This device… WAS THE DETONATOR!"

"OBJECTION!"

"W-Wait a second! So you're saying that the detonator was placed there days before the incident and… THAT'S HOW HER FINGERPRINTS WERE ON IT?!" Yann shouted, baffled by the attorney's explanation.

"Wait! But how does this evidence contradict the testimony?!" The Judge asked.

"I am sure that if Trucy Wright testifies about how the man looked in her dream, we will find that it is in fact Officer Spleef who she describes! That's right! THE DEFENSE ACCUSES OFFICER SPLEEF OF THE BOMBING… AGAIN!" Apollo shouted before pointing forward.

"This is… strange." Professor Layton said to himself.

"Huh? What's strange?" Apollo asked, confused.

"It's just; the trial is going significantly better than most other trials you and Mr. Wright have been in." Professor Layton said. _Oh wow, he's right! I haven't encountered anything I can't prove yet, _Apollo thought.

"You're right, Professor. It's like it was…" Apollo began but stopped.

"…planned." Professor Layton continued.

"But how could someone have planned all of this?" Luke asked, finally beginning to speak up. _Luke's right. If someone planned this then… Vincentius! If he planned this entire… but why? What's HIS motive, _Apollo thought.

"Let's think about this logically. We should continue on the way we have been. Our evidence so far has been proving our case, so we should be fine." Athena said. Apollo nodded.

"Alright…" Apollo said before turning back to the Judge, "The defense would like to request testimony from Trucy Wright regarding the man in her dream." The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel.

"Trucy Wright! Please take the stand!" The Judge called. Trucy made her way forward, holding her hat in place. She made it and looked at Apollo with an angry look.

"Polly! You made it sound like I was having _those_ dreams!" Trucy scolded. Apollo was knocked back by shock.

"L-Look Trucy! It wasn't on purpose! B-Besides it wouldn't be a surprise considering you're always boasting about your Magic Panties!" Apollo shouted back.

"H-Hey!" Trucy yelled. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"The court is nowhere to be discussing your personal lives! What Mr. Justice knows about your undergarments is none of our concern!" The Judge yelled.

"N-No, Your Honor that isn't what I meant…" Apollo began but was cut off by the sound of a gavel meeting wood.

"Enough! Ms. Wright, please testify about the man in your dream." The Judge said. Trucy nodded, happy to see she had won the argument.

_**Witnes Testimony**_

_**~Trucy Wright~**_

_**-The Man in My Dreams-**_

_ "Let's see, he was kinda tall. He had thin arms and big hands. He had dark eyes. His hair was dark brown or black, I can't remember. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants. And he had on a lopsided police officers hat." _Trucy finished her testimony.

"T-That's… THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT OFFICER SPLEEF LOOKS LIKE!" The Judge shouted. Apollo pounded his fists on the desk.

"Exactly!" Apollo agreed.

"QUIET YOU!"

"The defendants testimony doesn't prove anything! For all we know, she could be lying to throw the blame on somebody else! We need proof, decisive proof that Spleef was there!" Yann shouted. Apollo folded his arms and grinned with unmatched confidence.

"You want proof… I'VE GOT IT RIGHT HERE!" Apollo shouted before selecting the broken window. He presented it strongly.

"TAKE THAT!"

"This window was found broken by Professor Layton and Athena Cykes. It is the only means of exit from Trucy Wright's room other than the door. Obviously, this is how he left the room." Apollo kicked off the final explanation before pointing. Athena continued, selecting the gloves as Apollo remained pointing.

"TAKE THAT!"

"These gloves were found in the bushes below the window! They contain Spleef's blood and fingerprints! The blood is resulted from contact with the glass! Obviously, this is how he kept from getting fingerprints on the detonator!" Athena shouted before pointing. The Professor took the explanation further and selected Officer Spleef's profile as Athena and Apollo stood pointing at his sides.

"Take That!"

"An examination of Mr. Spleef's hands should reveal that the shredded marks on these gloves match the cuts on his hand! The true culprit must be you, Officer Spleef!" Professor Layton shouted before he pointed as well. The three of them stood pointing together before shouting as one…

"**TAKE THAT!"**

The gallery remained silent. Yann closed his eyes and prepared for the coming confession. The Judge leaned forward, ready to hear what Spleef had to say. Trucy backed away from the witness stand as he came forward. Spleef looked forward, staring at nothing. _This is it, _Apollo thought.

"Heh… heh, heh… you're right, I did indeed bomb courtroom number three. I was given orders to, by him. The Ghostly Killer. It was an attempt to take the life of Phoenix Wright. But it failed, and I chose the next best thing, I tried to kill her, but that too failed as my shot missed her head. Luckily, I had thought ahead… far, far ahead. I was bringing Wright down, whether it be by death, or by the imprisonment of his daughter. I got her fingerprints on the detonator and set it off during one of Wright's trials. You figured me out Justice, Cykes… Layton… you're next on his list Layton. Just thought I'd warn you, he won't stop until you're all dead… and Trucy Wright will be the first to go." Spleef said before pulling out a pistol and pointing at for the girl behind him. Trucy froze in fear.

"Trucy!" Apollo shouted before running from behind the stand and shoving the man aside. Spleef shot at Apollo but the attorney ducked, causing the bullets to shave off one of his horns. _My hair, _Apollo thought. Spleef growled before turning back to his target. Trucy was no longer there.

"Excuse me…" A female voice said behind Spleef. He turned around. "This is for Polly's hair!" Trucy swung a metal bar at Spleef, knocking him out cold. The pistol fell and went off as if hit the ground. Apollo's second horn got shaved off. _Come on! That takes three hours in the morning, _Apollo thought.

"I guess I should say this before my beard gets taken off by a bullet. The court finds, Trucy Wright…" The Judge began.

**NOT GUILTY!**

"Court is adjourned!" The Judge said before pounding his gavel.

"Apollo! We won!" Athena yelled before running up and hugging him. Apollo was taken aback by the sudden embrace and started blushing. Trucy immediately started teasing.

"Ooooooo! Does this mean Athena will be my sister in law?!" Trucy asked. Athena realized she had kept hugging him for far too long and almost instantly let go and started blushing. She smiled sheepishly at Apollo, opting instead to shake his hand. He accepted.

"Sorry." Athena said. Apollo smiled before hugging her briefly as well. Athena blushed even brighter.

"I KNEW IT! Apollo likes Athena! Apollo likes Athena!" Trucy shouted in a sing-song voice. Everyone but Apollo laughed. As soon as the laughter died down Apollo spoke up.

"Let's get back home. We should probably start looking for Mr. Wright tomorrow to see if he'll, you know, come back." Apollo suggested. Everyone nodded before they left the courtroom. Trucy and Pearl began gossiping about Apollo and Athena as thy left earning scolds from said attorneys.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 1:58 P.M.~_

_~Prosecutor's Office~_

_~Miles Edgeworth's Office~_

"Well, Edgeworth, can you help me?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth grinned before taking a sip of his tea. He set it down and crossed one leg over his other.

"I will get a small search party out so we can find the Ghostly Killer's hideout. Thanks to you, we might actually catch this man once and for all." Edgeworth said. "Now… go get your badge. We all know you won't last for long without it." Phoenix grinned.

"You know me too well. Promise you'll find Maya, and I promise I'll get this guy in court. I have a feeling he'll want to show his face in one way or another later on." Phoenix said. After that, he left. As soon as he exited the building though, a shot rang out and Phoenix lay motion less on the ground, unconscious.

"MR. NICK!" A small feminine voice yelled as she saw this happen.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 3:59 P.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

"Where on earth is Pearls? She should've been back by now!" Apollo said, still trying to adjust to the change in hair weight from the loss of his horns. Just after he said this, the door burst open.

"Polly! Ahem, I mean, Mr. Justice!" Ema yelled as she came in, two officers behind her.

"What is the problem, Ms. Skye?" Professor Layton asked in place of the frazzled and worried attorney.

"It's Pearls! She's been arrested!" Ema yelled. Apollo immediately snapped to attention.

"For what?!" Apollo asked.

"Injuring a man by the Prosecutor's Office!" Ema yelled, not wanting to reach the next question she knew was going to be asked.

"Who's the victim?" Apollo asked, suddenly feeling sick, hoping it wasn't Klavier or Edgeworth. Ema looked up with a slight amount of tears in the corner of both of her eyes.

"The victim is…" Ema began, not wanting to move on." P-Phoenix Wright." Apollo felt a wave of relief slam into him but it was immediately replaced by terror and sorrow. His arm flew in front of him and he was knocked back with disbelief.

"W-WHAT?!" The Professor, Apollo, and Athena shouted in unison.

"It gets worse…" Ema began. Apollo started sweating bullets. _Is Mr. Wright… dead, _Apollo thought. He shook his head to cleanse them of those thoughts.

"The police have decided… that the trial will be commencing in two or three hours. No investigation, since there were several witnesses." Ema explained. Apollo just about fainted from the pain of his own injuries and the shock of such events transpiring in just under three minutes.

"Y-You… you can't be serious!" Athena said in protest.

"Do you think I would make a joke about Mr. Wright's LIFE?!" Ema said, offended. Apollo dashed out of the room too quickly for anyone to stop him.

"Polly! Wait, I'm coming with you!" Trucy yelled and ran with him.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 4:13 P.M.~_

_~Outside the Prosecutor's Office~_

Apollo and Trucy neared the familiar building where all the Prosecutors worked at tremendous speed. Several police cars were there already. They managed to push through the line of spectators and gasped in surprise. There before them lay an unmoving Phoenix Wright. Several paramedics swarmed around him, checking for any signs of life. His hand twitched and clenched into a fist before he grunted in pain. Apollo and Trucy ran down to him.

"Mr. Wright!"

"Daddy!"

"Stay back! Both of you! He needs room to breathe!" A paramedic ordered them.

"I'm his daughter!" Trucy yelled before shoving through, completely disregarding the hands that tried to stop her.

"T-Trucy… Augh!" Phoenix grunted, looking up at her. His face was filled with pain. He looked towards Apollo. Athena, Luke, and the Professor arrived as he lifted his head. Phoenix looked at each of them and stopped at the Professor. He grinned with pain and his eyes conveyed a sense of confidence.

"P-Professor Layton. Make sure Pearls isn't arrested for this…" Phoenix said before losing consciousness once more.

"We need to get him to a hospital, quickly!" A paramedic told his assistant.

"Everybody stand back! We need to lift him into the ambulance!" The assistant paramedic yelled so that everyone could hear. Someone screamed and pointed towards the roof of the building. A sniper was there, aiming directly at the Professor. He fired off the bullet but the Professor ducked, throwing off his aim. Several police officers fired at the sniper.

"No! Don't! He could be the real culprit!" Athena ordered but it was too late. A final pistol shot rang out and hit the sniper square in the forehead. His life left instantly, as did all his memories of the crimes he had committed.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Turnabout Deadly Solved! Court Record Emptied!_


	9. Unexpected Events

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Events**

Turnabout Strange: Day 1: Trial

_~March 19__th__: 5:00 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 1~_

Murmurs filled the courtroom as people talked endlessly about the events that had transpired mere hours ago. Professor Layton, Apollo, and Athena stood with their hands on the defense stand while Prosecutor Vincentius looked around at everyone in the court with a look of frustration on his face. The Judge pounded his gavel but nobody listened.

"This is certainly… unexpected." The Judge said, wide eyed in surprise of the sudden trial.

"What is the meaning of this trial?! I was not informed of any crimes taking place recently!" Yann yelled in puzzlement.

"That's what I want to know…" The Judge said.

"Hold It!"

Shock ran through everybody as they began trying to pinpoint the source of the call for order. They deduced that the man in the top hat had called out. He stood with one hand on the desk, waiting for all to calm down.

"This trial is that of Pearl Fey. She is being charged with injuring Phoenix Wright through the use of a pistol. This crime occurred just under two hours ago." Professor Layton explained. The courtroom once again erupted in murmurs. Confused spectators talked to each other, debating whether or not to believe this man. They soon quieted down as the sound of a gavel hitting wood rang out.

"Order! Order! Is this true, Mr. Layton?" The Judge asked.

"Yeah! What he said!" Yann said with a slight look of detachment.

"Of course it's true, unfortunately." Professor Layton replied before moving to cover his eyes with his hat.

"Y-You can't be serious!" The Judge yelled. _So, how is a trial supposed to play out when everybody is clueless, _Apollo thought.

"So then, where do we go from here?" Yann asked, still very confused. But he looked as though something else was on his mind. Apollo's bracelet tightened in response to this but the red dressed attorney didn't begin using his power.

"So, how does the police force expect us to run a trial with no evidence, no witnesses, and no knowledge of the case?" The Judge asked.

"HOLD IT!"

"There are witnesses, Your Honor!" The voice of Ema Skye called out from the courtroom doors. Everyone at the defense stand began sweating.

"Great… that's great." The three of them said.

"QUIET YOU!"

"So then, how does the defense cross examine without evidence? I want to win, but a fair trial is always necessary!" Yann shouted, though it sounded forced. Apollo's bracelet twitched again. _What's he up to, _Apollo thought.

"Exactly! We need evidence! We can't do this without it." Professor Layton said, turning towards the detective at the door.

"So far all we have as the murder weapon, and Pearl's fingerprints on it. We also have the location of Mr. Wright's injury." Ema explained. The Judge pounded his gavel.

"I will allow a short recess so the defense and prosecution can prepare. We will resume the trial in thirty minutes." The Judge said before pounding his gavel.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 5:15 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Defendant Lobby No. 1~_

"So we have… this. The gun that shot Mr. Wright." Apollo said, holding up the very sniper gun that had been used by the man that was shot down just as they arrived by Phoenix's side.

_**Sniper Rifle added to the Court Record**_

_Gun used to shoot Mr. Wright. Bears the fingerprints of the dead shooter… as well as those of Pearl Fey, and an unknown other._

"We also have the location of Mr. Wright's injury." Professor Layton added.

_**Phoenix Wright's Injury Record added to the Court Record**_

_Phoenix Wright was shot in the thigh at approximately 2:00 P.M. on March 19__th__. Bullet appears to have been fired from a rifle at higher than normal speed._

"The bullet was fired and reached a higher than normal speed. From this we can deduce that gravity played a role in Mr. Wright's injury. The bullet was shot from the top of the building. We now have the location the shooter had been standing." Athena deduced.

_**Shooter's Location added to the Court Record**_

_The shooter fired from the top of the Prosecutor's Office Building, allowing the bullet to reach higher than normal speeds._

"Wait! Professor, don't bullets travel at supersonic speeds on their own? If it was at a higher speed than that then… shouldn't it have, you know, come out somewhere?" Luke asked.

"T-That's right! Incredibly morbid, but you're right! What does this mean, Professor?" Trucy asked, finally breaking in to the line of reasoning. Professor Layton placed the back of his hand to the bottom of his chin and thought.

"Never mind that for now. At the moment we should be figuring out the line of events that transpired at the moment of the shooting." Professor Layton said before the three deductive minds went into their own thinking pose.

"Well, to start off, Mr. Wright exited or was entering the Prosecutor's Building. The shooter had been waiting above him on the roof." Apollo began.

"After that he fired the gun and the bullet landed in Mr. Wright's thigh. He was most likely going for a head shot, so Mr. Wright must've moved at some point just as the trigger was pulled." Athena said.

"If that is really the case then I can conclude Pearl was the reason he turned. He saw her, turned, and the bullet, fortunately, missed all vital organs, hitting him in the thigh." Professor Layton finished.

"Alright, so we understand the line of events, now what." Trucy asked.

"We should be able to figure out a little bit more… if we had the story from Pearls or Mr. Wright." Athena said, holding her arm against her side and looking down.

"OBJECTION!"

You have a witness… a witness that is on your side…" A very familiar voice said from the doors behind them. Miles Edgeworth took off his glasses and smiled at them.

"Mr. Edgeworth! You saw what happened?!" Athena said in shock.

"Ja, yes he did." Klavier Gavin said as he followed his manager in.

"You did too, huh Klavier?" Apollo asked. The rock star prosecutor nodded.

"I hear you'll be defending Pear, Mr. Layton. Is that right?" Edgeworth asked.

"Ha ha ha, yes I will be, but please, you can call me Hershel." Professor Layton said, tipping his top hat.

"Oh, alright then. I wish you luck at the defense stand, Hershel. Just know you have two witnesses that know exactly what happened. You're line of deduction was spot on in fact. It is a pleasure to be assisting a fellow logic aficionado." Edgeworth said, tapping a finger against his temple.

"As for me, Herr Top Hat, I guess I could stand as one of your co-counsel for the trial. I fear people in the gallery won't pay much attention if I'm up there with them." Klavier said, snapping his fingers idly.

"In that case, Luke, Trucy, you'll need to sit with Mr. Edgeworth if that's alright." Professor Layton said.

"Of course, Professor!" Luke said, grinning and pushing up his cap.

"You got it, Professor!" Trucy said, using her fist to tap the brim of her own top hat.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Luke said. The Professor nodded.

"Mr. Layton, the trial will be resuming in a few seconds." The bailiff informed them. The Professor nodded before nodding towards the three that were going to be standing with him.

* * *

_~March 19__th__: 5:45 P.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 1~_

"Court will now resume. I have been briefed on the details of the case, so, maybe things will be less… unexpected. Prosecutor Vincentius, you may begin." The Judge said. Yann nodded.

"Our case here is simple, and with a nearly full Prosecutor's Lobby, I think we have enough witnesses to prove our case. The victim, Phoenix Wright, was shot in the thigh at around 2 P.M. as he was either entering or leaving the Prosecutor's Office. My first witness is Detective Ema Skye." Yann explained.

"Very well, Ema Skye may take the stand." The Judge said. Ema made her way forward.

"Please testify about the… incredibly short amount of investigating that has been undertaken so far." Yann said. Ema nodded.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Ema Skye~**_

_**-The Investigation-**_

_ "Our investigation has yielded a surprising amount of results in the time we've been given. Mr. Wright was shot outside the Prosecutor's Office at around 2 P.M.. The murder weapon was a Sniper Rifle with the fingerprints of a professional sniper, and Pearl Fey. That is all." _Ema finished.

"Very well, Mr. Layton, you may begin the cross examination." The Judge said.

"Of course." The Professor replied, standing tall.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-The Investigation-**_

_**Layton VS Vincentius**_

_ "Our investigation has yielded a surprising amount of results in the time we've been given." _Professor Layton ignored this as he saw no information to come of it and moved on.

_"Mr. Wright was shot outside the Prosecutor's Office at around 2 P.M.. The murder weapon was a Sniper Rifle with the fingerprints of a professional sniper, and Pearl Fey." _Professor Layton ignored this section as well, having deduced pretty much the same already.

_"That is all." _It was this statement that caught his attention and he quickly presented evidence.

"Objection!"

"That is all? I hardly believe this to be correct, Ms. Skye. The evidence I have been given points us to the unarguable fact that there is more to the evidence than you have testified. Such as… this!" Professor Layton shouted, before presenting the injury record.

"W-What is that?" Ema asked. Professor Layton held up the evidence to read, placing one hand behind his back.

"The Injury Record of Mr. Wright. It states here that in addition to all you have said, there is more to the crime. Such as the fact that the bullet was moving at a higher than normal speed when it entered the victim's thigh." Professor Layton said before placing the evidence down on the desk.

"That appears to be a crucial point in this case." The Judge said. The Professor nodded.

"Indeed, this fact indicates that the Prosecutions statement from earlier is true, that the sniper shot Mr. Wright from a high location. But tell me, when and where was Ms. Fey arrested?" Professor Layton asked, smiling.

"W-Well she was arrested at ground level just outside the building at around 2:07 P.M.. W-Wait, you don't mean…?" Yann asked.

"If I am not mistaken in what you are thinking then that is exactly what I mean. How on earth could Pearl Fey, a nine year old, have made it from the top of a skyscraper to ground level in under seven minutes. Big Ben is smaller in height and it takes me at the least, ten minutes to get down it at a brisk pace." Professor Layton explained. He heard Luke chuckle behind him.

"That's… actually a very good point, Herr Top Hat." Klavier said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gavin, but I'm afraid I just thought of a point he can use against us. And that point should be coming from him about…" Professor Layton began.

"OBJECTION!"

"There are plenty of elevators and escape ladders throughout the building! I don't think Big Ben has those now does it?" Yann argued.

"…now." Professor Layton finished his earlier sentence. He slammed down his hand on the desk.

"This is very much true, however, you must wait for an elevator to arrive, and escape latters are not exactly, common now a days. Are they, Mr. Vincentius?" Professor Layton asked.

"W-Wait, they aren't? I remember in my day, the signs for them would be everywhere… all over the walls." The Judge said, recalling the distant past. _Yeah, and when was your day? During the Reign of Napoleon, _Apollo thought.

"His Honor is correct, however, now we have escape stairs. These are more common and do not taint the image of the building's exterior. Although, I must admit, escape ladders are still common in some major cities." Professor Layton said. Vincentius pounded his hand on the desk.

"This is getting us nowhere! The point is, Pearl Fey reached ground level by some other means than running! It is a trivial topic that doesn't need discussion!" Yann announced.

"OBJECTION!"

"It is incredibly non-trivial conjecture and it SO requires discussion!" Athena yelled before pointing.

"Indeed." Professor Layton agreed. The Judge interrupted with a pound of his gavel.

"I think this topic needs further testimony. Bailiff! Send in the next witness!" The Judge ordered.

"**Ob-OBJECTION!"**

"Y-You! You should be in the hospital!" The Judge yelled. Phoenix Wright struggled to stand with a paramedic at his side, holding him up. He had changed into his grey sweater and gray pants. He looked a lot less professional.

"Now that's a nostalgic look, Mr. Wright." Apollo said. Phoenix smiled weakly before lifting up his beanie and placing it over his spikey head.

"What are you doing here, Wright?!" Yann ordered more then asked. Phoenix pointed in his usual courtroom manner but flinched and slouched.

"P-Pearl isn't guilty. Y-You have to… to believe me!" Phoenix yelled. Yann stared at him with an icy glare.

"Mr. Vincentius, do you have an argument. The victim is a VERY reliable witness in an attempted murder trial." The Judge said. Professor Layton simply watched this conversation take place. Yann simply watched before pounding both fists against his desk. He looked up and the Professor was met with a look of pure rage. The Prosecutor threw a dagger, purposely missing and causing it to get lodged in the wall behind the Professor. Everyone at the defense stand was taken aback by shock.

"T-This isn't funny! You all think this is a game! I won't allow this!" Yann yelled, getting ready to throw another dagger.

"M-Mr. Vincentius! Please remain calm!" Professor Layton shouted. Yann through another dagger and the Professor ducked in surprise. It hit the first dagger and they both shattered.

"Vincentius!" Phoenix said, trying to move forward, away from the door, but was held back by the paramedic and pain.

"You have two defense attorneys, a famous civilian detective, and a Prosecutor standing at the defense stand! Hardly a fair trial if I may say! It's more like a mockery of the court system!" Yann yelled.

"Mr. Vincentius! Stop throwing things or I will hold you in contempt!" The Judge ordered. Yann pounded his hand against the desk three times.

"I will not stand for an unfair trial! For all we know, the victim could be lying, like he's been doing for years!" Yann yelled.

"HOLD IT!"

"If you're going to bring up the forged evidence, that was cleared up years ago!" Apollo shouted, pointing at Yann.

"QUIET YOU!"

"Yet nobody ever took into account the possibility that the evidence he used to clear his name was forged, did you! Oh and one more thing, I know about the forged evidence in your first trial, Apollo Justice!" Yann yelled. Apollo started sweating like crazy.

"Prosecutor Vincentius!" Phoenix yelled.

"Shut up boy!" Yann yelled.

"Objection!"

"Hold it right there! This has gone on long enough! Your Honor, we have strayed from the purpose of this trial considerably, I request that you please put us back on track!" Professor Layton said, looking at the Judge.

"HOLD IT!"

"M-Mr. Wright?" Athena asked, no coming into the conversation. Phoenix pulled out the Magatama and held it in his fist.

"Yann Vincentius! Are you involved in my shooting?!" Phoenix asked. The unspeakable happened next. Five psyche-locks appeared in front of him. Chains stood fast, locking each of the locks in place. But the locks were different. They were black, dark, and full of secrets waiting to be cracked. _Not these again, _Phoenix thought, recalling the times before he had seen them. He knew how hard they were to crack.

"No! I am not!" Yann replied, though he knew what the attorney was doing. He knew that he could see through his lie like a window. Phoenix glared at him. He said one word.

"Liar"

_ After that the court went into an uproar. The Judge cancelled the case, choosing to believe the victim's words about Pearl's innocence. Yann left without a word, and so did we. What happened after that was unbelievable, _Apollo recalled.

* * *

_~March 20__th__: 9:45 A.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

_~Apollo Justice's Room~_

"W-Where is it… No, No, No! Where'd it go?!" Apollo said to himself, searching his room for a very important item of his. It was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_~Athena Cykes' Room~_

"No! I didn't lose it! I had it with me! I always have it with me!" Athena said, also searching her room helplessly. The trinket was missing and nothing pointed to where it could be. Two shouts echoed through the building.

"WHERE'S MY BRACELET?!"

"WHERE'S MY NECKLACE?!"

* * *

_~March 20__th__: 9:47 A.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

"So… they just vanished?" Professor Layton asked, skeptical of Apollo and Athena's predicament. The two gifted attorney's nodded, though they're gifts were useless now.

"I can perceive without my bracelet… but it's a lot more difficult." Apollo said.

"Lucky for you! I can't do anything without my necklace!" Athena shouted.

"Maybe the guy who shot Daddy took it. Or someone that's working with him." Trucy suggested.

"That is a plausible suggestion, but how would they have gotten in?" Professor Layton asked.

"Well, unless you forgot, THERE'S A GAPING WHOLE IN TRUCY'S WINDOW!" Apollo shouted.

"…quite." The Professor said, holding his hat.

"Well… I guess this means we get to investigate, huh Professor." Luke said, grinning.

"Of course. That is most likely our only way to find the truth behind this. Now then, Luke and I will assist Apollo. While Trucy and Pearl will assist Athena. That seems like a good separation of mind power, correct?" Professor Layton planned. Everyone nodded. "Great, then I think we should get started. Apollo, lead the way. Good luck to you three." With that they left to begin their investigation.

**Court Record Contents: **

_Turnabout Strange Solved! Court Record Emptied!_


	10. Sudden Reveals

**Chapter 9: Sudden Reveals**

_~March 20__th__: 10:14 A.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

_~Athena's Room~_

"Okay! First thing is first! What do we do first?" Athena asked, unsure of how to begin the investigation. Trucy and Pearl shrugged. _I may never see my necklace again, _Athena thought, beginning to sweat.

"What about… looking around a bit? Mr. Nick normally finds evidence on complete accident." Pearl said happily. _And he's supposed to be the most famous defense attorney of all time, _Athena thought. She shook her head.

"Alright then. If that's the only idea. Let's get started." Athena said and they began their search. They searched for nearly an hour and found absolutely nothing. By the time they had all given up and plopped on the bed the room was in shambles.

"Well… that didn't work." Trucy said.

* * *

_~March 20__th__: 10:15 A.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

_~Apollo's Room~_

"Of course we should start by figuring out the last place you saw it, Apollo." Professor Layton said. Apollo nodded.

"I had taken it off before bed and it was on my nightstand." Apollo said, pointing towards the rather dingy and cheap looking table next to his bed. On it stood a lamp and an alarm clock. The Professor opened the drawer and found nothing but some quarters and dust bunnies.

"What about under the bed? Did you check there?" Luke asked. Apollo nodded again.

"I'm telling you, I nearly tore this room to shreds searching for that bracelet. My mother gave it to me when I was born and I haven't lost it since." Apollo explained, placing his hands on his hips and looking at them with a stern look.

"I can see how this item is important to you. Not only is it your one connection to your past, but it is also a key item in your career." Professor Layton said. Something suddenly clicked in Apollo's mind and he recalled what Phoenix had told him back in Paris.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Your arm was crushed underneath a rock. Your bracelet was also badly damaged." Phoenix explained. Trucy held up a plastic bag. Inside was his bracelet, vastly misshapen and cracked in various places._

_ "Herr Forehead!" Klavier said as he and Edgeworth walked in. They saw Apollo holding his bracelet, frozen in shock._

_ "A-Apollo… w-we can get you a new one… right daddy?" Trucy said. Phoenix sighed and shook his head._

_ "There were only two of these ever made according to your father Trucy." Phoenix said. He hastily covered his mouth._

_ "What would her father know about the bracelets?!" Apollo said, lifting himself out of the bed. He tried to point at Phoenix but failed._

_ "T-Tell me!" Apollo ordered._

_ "Trucy's father knows because he was once married to your mother. Your mother has the other bracelet. Your mother was also Trucy's mother. Trucy is your half-sister." Phoenix explained. Apollo froze in shock before passing out. He fell over and landed on the floor._

_ "That went well." Phoenix said, placing his hands in his pocket. "The doctors can handle things from here. Maya, Trucy, come with me. We need to get to the Babylon Garden to help the Professor. Let's go!"_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"He never told me did he…" Apollo whispered to himself. _Who is my mother anyway, _Apollo thought.

"Apollo, is something wrong?" Professor Layton asked. Apollo looked down at his wrist. The emptiness he felt without his bracelet was getting to him.

"W-We need to find that bracelet, quickly!" Apollo said. He began tearing up his room again. This was, of course, to no avail.

"It clearly isn't in here. Is there anywhere else we can look?" Professor Layton asked. Apollo led them out into the main room, deep in thought with his index finger pressed against his forehead.

"I suppose you haven't had any luck either, have you Polly?" Athena's voice shook Apollo from his thoughts.

"Do I look like a parrot?! Seriously that nickname is getting annoying!" Apollo said, pressing his forehead against a nearby wall. He hadn't meant what he just said, he was just frustrated. His mind went into a whirlwind, examining everything they had figured out, which was next to nothing at all. _So it clearly isn't in my room, and if it's not in there than it's a safe bet to believe that it isn't in the house either. So where else could it be, _Apollo thought.

"Hey, Polly- I mean Apollo, how long did the doctor say you needed to wear those bandages; they look a little… dirty." Trucy said, being the first to notice the bandages that were still around his abdomen. They had become brown with a gross mixture of dirt, dust, and sweat.

"I suppose taking them off is a good idea now. I'll be right back." Apollo said before going back into his room.

"Right, so while he's doing that. We should think, where could our stuff be?" Athena said.

"It clearly isn't in the agency anywhere." Pearl said. The phone rang. Athena picked it up.

"Hello?" Athena asked.

_"ATHENA!"_ A familiar voice yelled.

"W-Wait… MAYA?!" Athena said in disbelief.

"What?!" Pearl said.

"What?" Luke copied. Athena put the phone on speaker so they could all hear.

_"Yes, that was you dear friend. She really is enjoying her stay." _A British voice said over the phone.

"Bloom!" Professor Layton said, now in shock as well.

_"Ah, are you there to Layton? So we have a full audience. Great. I have an announcement. Thus far we have been unable to kill any of you. Therefore by orders from the Ghostly Killer I grant all of you twenty four hours to give yourselves up to the next goon you see from us. If you don't, your friend here will be killed. And the fireplace is up and running by the way. This bracelet and necklace, while fashionable, do look highly flammable. Head to our warnings or say goodbye to Ms. Fey. You've been warned."_ Bloom said before hanging up.

"I can't believe it's him! How on earth did he survive that fall in Paris when Descole and Aria didn't?!" Professor Layton said, assuming the worst had come to his two friends.

"They have Mystic Maya!" Pearl said, beginning to cry.

"Professor! We have to find them and save her!" Luke said, puffing out his cheeks. Apollo came back in.

"What happened?" Apollo asked.

"Bloom! He's the one that has Maya, and the Mood Matrix, and your bracelet!" Trucy said, also beginning to panic. Apollo was taken aback.

"W-WHAT? Didn't he… you know, die?!" Apollo questioned.

"Well apparently not!" Trucy said, fed up with the pointless questions.

"So what do we do?!" Athena asked.

"Let's go tell Mr. Wright! He needs to know!" Luke said.

"Yeah, let's go tell daddy!" Trucy agreed.

* * *

_~March 20__th__: 10:43 A.M.~_

_~Los Angeles Hospital~_

"Sir, I told you once! You can't have grape juice during recovery! It's alcoholic!" A nurse said, pushing Phoenix in a wheel chair. He sulked as though he were depressed.

"No it's not! I've been drinking it for years! Do I look like I've lost my kidneys yet?!" Phoenix asked before noticing his daughter coming in. "What is it Trucy?"

"BLOOM HAS MAYA! AND THE MOOD MATRIX! AND POLLY'S BRACELET!" Athena and Trucy yelled at once.

"W-Wha… I'm so… wha…" Phoenix was clearly confused.

"Bloom." Trucy started.

"Has Maya." Athena continued.

"My bracelet." Apollo came in.

"And the Mood Matrix." Pearl finished. Phoenix stared for a minute, letting what he just heard sink in.

"Wha…..WHAAAAAT?!" Phoenix yelled, nearly falling back in his wheel chair. Apollo's hands turned into fists.

"Maya is with an evil mastermind! The only link to my past is gone! And our key to unlocking most testimonies is also gone, and all you can do is keep saying 'what'!" Apollo said, lifting Phoenix up by the collar of his sweater. Phoenix looked slightly frightened from everyone else's view.

"What has gotten in to you, Polly?" Phoenix asked. Apollo shoved him back into his chair.

"My name is Apollo Justice! Not Polly! And I am fine, thank you!" Apollo said, putting various twists on his most commonly used phrase.

"Ok, so why are you the most worked up in this situation? Pearl isn't even crying and her cousin has been kidnapped. You just lost your bracelet." Phoenix said. _Bad word choice Wright, really bad word choice, _Phoenix thought. Apollo turned to him.

"_**TAKE THAT!"**_

_Should've never told him to add that phrase to his uppercuts… it really does pack a LOT more punch, _Phoenix thought, rubbing his jaw.

"That bracelet is my only attachment to my past. My mother gave it to me! Who, by the way, you forgot to tell me about. Who is she?" Apollo asked, folding his arms. Phoenix began sweating. _Oops, _Phoenix thought, remembering his convenient lapse in remembering to tell Apollo and Trucy about their mother. Phoenix cleared his throat and stood up the best he could. Trucy was now standing beside Apollo, wondering the same thing.

"Look, both of you. I would think you'd be able to make the connection." Phoenix said. Apollo pounded a fist on the receptionist desk next to him.

"Either we have the same mother or we have the same father and I KNOW Zak Gramarye is not my father! Thalasse Gramarye is the only other option but she's dead. You learned about us from someone and that person could only be our mother! So tell me, WHO IS SHE?!" Apollo yelled before pointing at Phoenix. Phoenix started sweating more.

"I'll tell you at the right time. Just believe me, it's better this way!" Phoenix argued. Apollo breathed heavily, in and out. He looked up at Phoenix with anger in his eyes. He laughed.

"You did this earlier, and a student must follow his mentor. I quit!" Apollo said before turning and leaving. Trucy turned and followed him, tossing her hat to the ground in front of Phoenix. Phoenix picked up the hat and watched as they left.

"No. Wait! Trucy, come back!" Phoenix yelled, trying to run after them but doubling over in pain instead.

"That wasn't your best move, boss." Athena said.

"Shut it Athena I'm worried enough as it is." Phoenix said, sitting back down in his wheelchair. _Now what? Trucy and Apollo have left and Athena's the only attorney at the agency able to do her job. Ughh, _Phoenix thought. Pearl walked up to him and held something up to give him. It was gold, small and circular.

"Pearls… I thought it was gone. Thank you." Phoenix said, patting her on the head. He put it in his pocket, not wanting to put it on until he returned to wearing his suit.

"You know, I think it's time I told you guys something." Phoenix said. Professor Layton and Athena started listening. "This whole mystery may have not been kicked off by the bombing in courtroom no. 3. It may have started about a month earlier, in a case Apollo and I worked on."

"You mean, an earlier case could've caused this, but how?" Professor Layton asked.

"Well, that Prosecutor, Yann Vincentius. When I asked him if he was involved in my shooting, psyche-locks appeared… black psyche-locks. Not normal at all. So, my theory is that he is somehow involved with whoever this Ghostly Killer is. The thing is… Apollo and I met Prosecutor Vincentius in an earlier case. And we won the case. This may have caused him to warn the Ghostly Killer of a potential threat we could pose if any of his murders became exposed. That might be why he's after us, to keep himself hidden." Phoenix explained.

"That… is a liable theory. So, can you give us a summary of this case?" The Professor asked. Phoenix nodded. Everyone listened as he told his tale.

* * *

_~1 Month Earlier~_

_Turnabout Flashback: Day 1: Trial_

_~February 15__th__: 9:56 A.M.~_

_~District Court~_

_~Courtroom No. 3~_

The people I the gallery quietly whispered to each other, murmuring about the case that was on trial. Needless to say, the evidence as stacked up against the defendant, and she was worried to say the least. Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice stood at the defense stand, ready to begin. _This trial should be simple, I have all the evidence that we need and I think I have an idea of the culprit, _Apollo thought. He had done this many times, he wasn't nervous.

"Are you ready, Apollo?" Phoenix asked, one hand on the desk in front of him. Apollo nodded.

"Yes I am, Mr. Wright. But do you know who the Prosecutor is?" Apollo asked. Phoenix shook his head and made a move to answer but was interrupted by the ever so familiar sound of a gavel striking wood three times.

"Court is now in session. The trial of Arana Lite will now begin. Is the defense ready?" The Judge asked. Apollo nodded, one hand on the desk.

"Yes, Your Honor. I'm fine." Apollo responded. They looked to the bench across from them. It was still empty.

"The Prosecution should be here momentarily- ah, there he is." The Judge began before hearing the door open. A tall man wearing a black suit coat and navy blue undershirt came in. He had black hair which had been cut to hang over his eyes slightly, making them nearly invisible.

"Prosecutor Yann Vincentius, you've arrived." The Judge said. The Prosecutor nodded lazily. He didn't say a word. "If you may, please give us your opening statement." Yann nodded.

"This is a simple case. It will be over in no less than five minutes. As soon as I finish this opening statement, I expect everyone to believe the defendant's guilt. A stabbing occurred at the corner of 6th and 5th street. The victim, Itasca Stan, was stabbed in the heart at approximately 10:03 P.M. on February 14th. The evidence against the defendant is this knife. The handle contains her fingerprints, and there are traces of her blood on the very end of the handle, indicating she cut herself. The other piece of evidence is actually composed of two pieces. A weather report, and a footprint. The weather that day was rainy, causing some mud to fill up the sidewalks. This footprint has the imprint of the defendants shoe in it." Yann explained.

_**Murder Weapon added to the Court Record**_

_A knife with the victim's blood on it as well as the fingerprints and blood of the defendant._

_**Weather Report added to the Court Record**_

_Shows that the day had been relatively rainy. Mud had formed on the sidewalks._

_**Footprint added to the Court Record**_

_A footprint discovered in the mud near the murder location. Bears the same markings as the ones on the defendant's shoes._

"OBJECTION!"

"Tell me, what exactly is strange about finding a footprint in the mud? She could've walked into that mud at any time." Apollo said, folding his arms.

"The footprints were relatively fresh when the officers arrived. This would indicate that she was there at the time of the murder." Yann explained. Apollo sighed, feeling that that question had been pointless.

"Is that all the evidence, Mr. Vincentius?" The Judge asked. Yann shook his head.

"I also have the autopsy report administered to me this morning by the investigation team." Yann said before handing it over.

_**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**_

_Time of Death: 10:03 P.M. on February 14__th__._

_Cause of Death: Stab wound to the Heart and blood loss_

"Very well, then you may call your first witness." The Judge said. Yann nodded before calling the defendant to the stand.

"OBJECTION!"

"W-Wait a second…" Apollo began.

"HOLD IT!"

"Calm down, Apollo." Phoenix said. "This is actually a good idea, just go with it." Phoenix grinned at Apollo and Apollo nodded, not sure exactly where this was going.

"Arana Lite, you may come forward." The Judge said. The short teenager looked incredibly frail and frazzled at the witness stand. She had long blonde hair and wore a beautiful pink dress. But it didn't fit with her demeanor at all. Her mood didn't compliment her looks.

"Please testify about stabbing the victim." Yann said.

"B-But I didn't." Arana said.

"Testify!" Yann shouted.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Arana Lite~**_

_**-The "Stabbing"-**_

_ "I-I didn't kill anybody. I was just heading home from a friend's house when I saw this hooded guy stab the victim. I slipped in the mud and fell. When I got up, I was arrested. I looked around and saw Itasca dead in front of me. That's all that happened." _Arana finished her testimony and looked around nervously.

"Thank you. Mr. Justice, you may now cross examine your defendant." The Judge said. Apollo nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-The "Stabbing"-**_

_**Justice VS Vincentius**_

_ "I-I didn't kill anybody. I was just heading home from a friend's house when I saw this hooded guy stab the victim." _Apollo saw nothing to do with this section and ignored it.

"_I slipped in the mud and fell. When I got up, I was arrested. I looked around and saw Itasca dead in front of me. That's all that happened." _Apollo decided to press her.

"HOLD IT!"

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Apollo asked. Arana nodded.

"I slipped and fell. I didn't touch anything but the ground." Arana said.

"OBJECTION!"

"Your Honor! Add that to the testimony!" Yann ordered. _Uh-oh, _Apollo thought. The Judge nodded before pounding his gavel.

_ "I slipped and fell. I didn't touch anything but the ground." _Apollo reluctantly took out the murder weapon and presented it.

"OBJECTION!"

"I'm sorry Arana, but that isn't right. The murder weapon… it has your fingerprints on it." Apollo said, smiling sheepishly.

"Heh he he. You truly are a defense attorney who sticks to the rules." Yann laughed. Apollo decided to try and argue his way out of this.

"B-But…" Apollo began, pounding his fists on the desk, "There are other ways those fingerprints could've gotten there!" Yann shook his head and laughed.

"And how might that be?" Yann asked.

"W-Well…" Apollo began. _Think Justice, think. How could they have gotten there, _Apollo thought. He pointed. "S-She could've… her hand could've landed on the handle when she fell. And that might be how she got her blood on the knife, BECAUSE HER HAND GOT CUT!" Yann shook his head.

"Defendant, please raise your hands." Yann said. Arana reluctantly showed her hands. They were clean, proving that her cut had been somewhere else. Apollo started sweating. He lifted himself up and straightened his tie.

"O-Ok, then…" Apollo couldn't think through it anymore. He had to start bluffing. He placed a finger to his forehead in thought. An idea struck.

"Did you think of something?" Phoenix asked. Apollo nodded and explained. Phoenix didn't change his expression. Apollo pointed forward.

"Ok then! If she didn't cut her hands, then you explain where her cut is! With evidence!" Apollo shouted.

"QUIET YOU!"

"An irrelevant question. If you think that's a plan then you should really consider rethinking it." Yann said, waving away Apollo's question. Apollo shook his head.

"No, it is not irrelevant. We've never figured out where the defendant's blood came from. I assert that the blood was gotten some other way! Possibly by dipping the knife into a sample of blood gathered at a hospital." Apollo suggested.

"That's an outrageous claim!" Yann shouted.

"I… actually have to agree with him. That is pretty out there, Apollo." Phoenix said.

"Well then you try coming up with something else!" Apollo ordered.

"Tsk tsk, that just lost you a month's pay." Phoenix said. Apollo sighed. _Not like I buy the food anyway, _Apollo thought. He quickly returned to the problem at hand.

"W-Well, maybe…" Apollo began.

"QUIET YOU!"

"Maybe, maybe, maybe… is that all you know how to say, Apollo Justice? Why not try to back up your claims, WITH EVIDENCE!" Yann shouted before pointing at him. Apollo was taken aback by shock before beginning to sweat.

"W-Well I… I…" Apollo said.

"HOLD IT!"

"Why don't you just ask me where the blood came from?!" Arana yelled, fed up with the pointless argument.

"Heh heh, alright, where did the blood come from?" Yann asked, grinning like he had a plan.

"I was cut on my leg. Near my ankle." Arana said.

"This case… is closed." Yann said, raising the tension in the room to astronomical levels.

"W-What do you mean?!" Apollo asked, pounding his fists on the desk. Yann shook his head and sighed.

"The defendant has just admitted to being at the scene of the crime at the time of the crime. Combine that with all the evidence, and you have a solid case. Your Honor, I believe a verdict is in order." Yann said.

"OBJECTION!"

"Your Honor! You can't end the trial now!" Apollo shouted, desperate to stop the verdict from being given.

"And why is that, Mr. Justice?" The Judge asked.

"B-Because… my client is innocent! And I can prove it with more testimony!" Apollo shouted. The courtroom erupted with murmurs. People began shouting at the defense.

"You should be ashamed!"

"Defending a guilty person!"

"Give up already!"

"You've lost!"

"**OBJECTION!"**

"!" Apollo said.

"!" Yann said.

"!" The Judge said. Phoenix stood at the defense stand, pointing forward in his signature objection pose.

"The defense requests further testimony from Arana Lite. Testimony regarding the blood and fingerprints on the knife. Ms. Lite, can you explain these?" Phoenix asked, talking sincerely to Apollo and his client. Arana nodded.

"Your Honor this is a waste of time. Please hand down your verdict." Yann said, trying to end it now. The Judge shook his head.

"If the defense says they can use this next testimony to overthrow what we've concluded then I must agree. All bridges must be crossed to reach a proper conclusion." The Judge said before pounding his gavel.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Attorney's Badge (Apollo's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Phoenix's)_

_Murder Weapon_

_Weather Report_

_Footprint_

_Autopsy Report_


	11. Turnabouts

**Chapter 10: Turnabouts**

"Arana Lite, please testify about the murder weapon." The Judge said. Phoenix was now in control of the defense and he intended to see this trial to the bitter end.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**~Arana Lite~**_

_**-The Knife-**_

_ "I rounded the corner of 5__th__ and 6__th__ at the time of the crime. Someone was being stabbed but they pushed the stabber off and the knife fell to the ground. I was knocked back by the stabber as he lost his footing. My leg fell on the knife and I got cut. I reached down to move the knife out of the way and to examine my injury. It was fine and clean. It was only really a scratch." _Arana finished her testimony and the Judge let Phoenix perform the cross examination. Phoenix nodded.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**-The Knife-**_

_**Wright VS Vincentius**_

_ "I rounded the corner of 5__th__ and 6__th__ at the time of the crime. Someone was being stabbed but they pushed the stabber off and the knife fell to the ground." _Phoenix saw where the testimony was headed and decided to continue on.

_ "I was knocked back by the stabber as he lost his footing. My leg fell on the knife and I got cut." _Phoenix continued even further.

_"I reached down to move the knife out of the way and to examine my injury. It was fine and clean. It was only really a scratch." _Phoenix selected the weather report and presented it.

"OBJECTION!"

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" Arana asked, wondering what he was wondering about.

"You said your injury was clean, is that correct?" Phoenix asked. Arana nodded. Phoenix shook his head. "I'm sorry, Arana, but that isn't possible. There was mud on the sidewalk and if you fell backwards, your injury would've been covered in mud." Arana was knocked back by shock. Apollo pounded his fists on the desk.

"Arana, please. If you want to be found innocent, which we know you are, then you have to tell us the truth!" Apollo pleaded.

_**Arana's Injury added to the Court Record**_

_Injury located on her left leg. Just a scratch._

"Your defendant has lied twice under oath! Her credibility is questionable at best!" Yann protested. Apollo and Phoenix started sweating. The Judge pounded his gavel and shook his head.

"I'm afraid Prosecutor Vincentius is correct. If you can't present evidence that can begin to prove the innocence of your client then I am going to have to hand down a verdict." The Judge said. Phoenix began to reach into the depths of his mind, trying to find a line of logic that could help them. _Think Wright, think, _Phoenix thought.

_**Thought Route**_

_**~Deciphering the Events~**_

_Let's see… we know the stabbing occurred at 10:03 last night. According to this evidence…, _Phoenix had two choices in his head, the weather report and Arana's Injury. He chose the weather report and his line of logic continued on.

_According to the weather report, it was muddy throughout the city at that time. According to Arana, she walked in on the stabbing as the victim was pushing the culprit away. The knife fell to the ground and then…, _Phoenix had another set of choices to choose from. He had to decide between Arana falling to the ground or Arana picking up the knife. He chose Arana falling to the ground.

_And then Arana fell. Her leg landed on the knife and she received a cut. She then reached down to move the sharp object away as a reflex action, _Phoenix thought. He moved along his line of logic. _After that…, _Phoenix had to choose between either the killer ran or the killer stabbed the victim again. For this part he looked over the knife closely, examining the knife blade. He chose he killer stabbed the victim again.

_After that, the killer stabbed the victim again, in an undetected spot, _Phoenix thought. He pounded his hands on the desk. He had completed his line of logic and was ready to present his evidence.

"TAKE THAT!"

"My evidence is this! It may not point towards my client's innocence, but it points towards something previously undiscovered by the investigation! The victim… WAS STABBED TWICE!" Phoenix shouted, pointing forward. Everyone, even Apollo, was knocked back in immense shock. The courtroom fell into disarray as the people in the gallery began shouting.

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER! T-The victim was stabbed twice?! How do you know?!" The Judge asked, giving up on trying to restore order.

"The knife! Not only is the blood on the blade in streaks, but so are my clients fingerprints! They've been slightly rubbed. This means that after Arana Lite threw the knife away, the true killer picked it up and stabbed the victim, AGAIN!" Phoenix shouted. Yann was knocked back by shock.

"How can that even begin to be possible?!" Yann shouted before leaning on the desk with his fists. Phoenix sighed.

"The victim was stabbed twice. And given my clients condition at the time, I am fairly confident she couldn't have stood back up to stab the victim again! Her leg had been injured and was in pain!" Phoenix shouted.

"OBJECTION!"

"Arana Lite has already stated that the injury was just a scratch… SHE COULD'VE GOTTEN BACK UP IN NO TIME!" Yann shouted. It was Apollo's turn to step in.

"Injuries affect different people in different ways! For all we know, she could've been wailing like a baby after receiving her scratch!" Apollo shouted. Arana puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Precisely! I feel that more investigating is to be had! Your Honor…" Phoenix said, getting ready to finish this day.

"HOLD IT!"

The identity of the voice was easily recognizable by both Apollo and Phoenix. Trucy stood in the door, looking upset and angry. The two defense attorneys began sweating.

"T-Trucy!" Phoenix said.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, still sweating.

"I was looking around the crime scene and I found this in a gutter pipe nearby." Trucy said, holding up what appeared to be a handkerchief… smeared with blood.

"W-What?! Where did you…?" Phoenix asked, "I told you to stay at home with Athena! Why would you disobey me?!" Trucy looked sad. Apollo decided to interject.

"Ah, Trucy, could I see that?" Apollo asked. She handed it to him. He looked it over. "There's only one way to figure out whose blood this is. Please bring Detective Skye to the stand!" Apollo pointed while Phoenix continued sweating.

"I'm right here!" Ema said when she arrived on the witness stand. Apollo handed her the new evidence, telling her it was time for science. She quickly tested the blood and found a match. The results shocked everybody.

"This blood belongs to…" Ema began. Apollo decided to finish, having already seen the results. He pounded his fists on the desk before pointing at his client.

"Arana Lite! This is your blood!" Apollo shouted. Arana started sweating nervously. Phoenix placed a hand to his chin in thought before pounding his palms down on the table.

"Then that can only mean one thing…" Phoenix began before he and Apollo pulled their arms back and pointed at her.

"YOU'RE INJURY IS NOT A SCRATCH!" The two cunning attorneys shouted, pointing forward, side by side. Arana snapped. She fell back on the ground and blood pooled out below her leg. Apollo ran out from behind the stand in pure shock and leaned down to his client.

"HER WOUND! IT OPENED!" Apollo shouted, "GET HELP!" The Judge pounded his gavel before ordering the bailiff to fetch a doctor. Apollo ripped off his tie and pressed it against the slash in her leg. It quickly turned from teal to crimson. The doctor arrived and leaned down with a set of bandages already in hand. Apollo left his tie and the doctor bandaged her cut, keeping the young attorney's tie pressed against it at all times. _We caused this, _Phoenix and Apollo thought at once.

* * *

_~Present~_

"So the stress of her lie being revealed caused her to tense up and her wound opened again." Professor Layton said. Phoenix nodded.

"After that… Arana Lite died, but Apollo and I continued to fight for her in the courts. She ended up being innocent, but the culprit was never found. I think that Yann Vincentius saw us as a threat since we continued to fight for our client even after she had left this world. He knew we would cross paths with the Ghostly Killer and his plans, so, assuming he is involved, he warned him and this is how it ended up." Phoenix explained.

"I should've kept Trucy inside that day! Maybe then she wouldn't have found that evidence and Arana Lite would still be alive." Athena said, feeling ashamed. Phoenix made an attempt to stand up and put an arm on Athena's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault at all. It was Apollo and my faults. We pushed our client to hard. Sometimes the truth… really does hurt." Phoenix comforted. Athena cried into her employer's sweater.

"We need to find Apollo and Trucy; they won't survive out there with a deadly killer after them!" Athena sobbed. Phoenix looked up at the Professor and they looked as though they know what each other was thinking. The Professor nodded.

"I'll look for them. They can't be too far." Professor Layton said before heading out with Luke at his side. It had begun to rain. They could faintly see a red speck in the distance but it disappeared all too quickly. The two gentlemen quickened there pace but the attorney and magician had vanished.

* * *

_~With Trucy Moments Earlier~_

"Do you really think we should've just left daddy like that, Polly?" Trucy asked before noticing that her brother had stopped. She turned around and it began to rain. Apollo reached his hand to the side of his chin and "pulled off" his skin, revealing that it had all been a disguise.

"Good to see you, Trucy Wright!" Yann Vincentius said before a goon knocked the girl unconscious from behind her. "You'll look nice tied up in a cage next to your brother." The evil men left with their "kill" and the Professor and Luke arrived moments later, gasping for breath from the run they had just endured.

"W-Where'd they go?! They just vanished, Professor!" Luke said in panic. Professor Layton looked around, holding the brim of his hat, searching through the falling rain that was steadily getting heavier. Two shots rang out and the Professor pulled Luke behind the corner of a building. The Professor had a good idea of who it was and turned the corner, holding Luke behind him.

"You've been one of the most obvious criminals of all time. Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice, Ms. Cykes, and I have all carefully deduced the facts and, while we have no direct evidence, we do know you are working with the Ghostly Killer in one way or another." The Professor began before pointing. "Reveal yourself! Yann Vincentius!" Sure enough, the demonic Prosecutor emerged from the shadows.

"You've found me out… but without proof, you can't convict me of anything. I have your friends; they don't like me very much. Especially not after what my subordinate did to Wright." Yann said, grinning. The Professor glared at him.

"Next time we meet you in court, we'll have the necessary evidence. You can be sure of that." Professor Layton said before turning and walking away. Yann saw a familiar face walking down a sidewalk nearby. He smirked.

"Alright then. Let's make our court meeting a little sooner then." Yann said before shooting the man that was walking away and tossing the gun at the Professor, who instinctively caught it before realizing what he had done. He didn't care at that moment and instead focused on the man that had been shot.

"No! Sir! We'll get help!" Professor Layton said before sending Luke back to the hospital to get help. A new case was beginning to develop. The defendant; Hershel Layton. The defense; Phoenix Wright. And the victim; Chief of Police, Charles Swasmen.

* * *

The Final Turnabout: Day 1: Investigation 

_~March 21__st__: 9:56 A.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

"Is everyone ready?! This is a very important case, and we must solve it!" Phoenix Wright said as he walked into the living room, blue suit and vest on with his signature red tie and gold badge. A locket chain could be seen heading down from one of his suit pockets. A single bang of hair hung down in front of his face, just as spiked as the others. A gleam of determination shown in his eyes. Athena pounded one fist into her palm.

"You bet, boss!" Athena said confidently. Luke grinned and pushed up his cap.

"I'm ready too!" Luke said. Pearl pushed up one of her sleeves, trying to look strong and determined.

"Let's do it for Mystic Maya and everyone else!" Pearl yelled. The four of them left the agency. Phoenix closed the door behind him, vowing to free not only the Professor, but Apollo, Trucy, and Maya as well.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: 10:11 A.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"You all looked determined." Professor Layton said as he watched them walk in. Phoenix sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Yes we are. Now, you told me a majority of the facts over the phone, but I would like a refresher." Phoenix said, entering business mode. He was ready to use the power taught to him by Trucy during all of those poker matches. The same power Apollo held. Combined with the Magatama, he had little worry about not catching any lies.

"Alright then, the crime occurred yesterday, obviously. You remember when Luke came into the hospital, correct?" Professor Layton asked. Phoenix nodded. "Well, before that we had confronted _him_. We told him that the next time we saw him we would have the proper evidence to convict him of working with the Ghostly Killer. He decided to bring that along sooner than expected and shot the nearest man he could, which was Chief Swasmen. Then he tossed the gun and ran. I was arrested soon after." Phoenix's eye twitched slightly and he was sucked into the feeling of perception. He went through the Professor's words again, like a testimony.

"_Alright then, the crime occurred yesterday, obviously. You remember when Luke came into the hospital, correct?" _Nothing happened during this section.

"_Well, before that we had confronted him. We told him that the next time we saw him we would have the proper evidence to convict him of working with the Ghostly Killer." _Phoenix ignored this part.

"_He decided to bring that along sooner than expected and shot the nearest man he could, which was Chief Swasmen. Then he tossed the gun and ran. I was arrested soon after." _Phoenix searched along the Professor and stopped at his hand. It was twitching. Phoenix grinned.

"GOTCHA!"

"Professor, I'm sorry but, there is more that you aren't telling me. Your hand, it twitched when you spoke about Vincentius tossing the gun. I think that he tossed it at you, and you caught it. That's why the police arrested you, because of your fingerprints!" Phoenix deduced. The Professor nodded and smiled.

"Looks like the mentor has learned from his student." Professor Layton said. Phoenix smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"More like the father learns from his daughter. Trucy had the same type of power long before I met Apollo." Phoenix explained, "She just didn't have a bracelet."

"Ah. So, you've gotten new evidence from me, information on the murder weapon. You now know that my fingerprints are on it." Professor Layton explained. Phoenix nodded.

_**Murder Weapon added to the Court Record**_

_A pistol with the Professor's fingerprints all over it. Fired at approximately 12:20 P.M. on March 20__th__. Fired three times._

"We should probably go investigate the crime scene now. I'm sure security will be tight though, so we need to look absolutely normal and come up with disguises." Phoenix said before pulling off his suit jacket and rapping it around his head, tying it up around his chin. "I'm ready." They then left to go to the crime scene.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: Time: ?~_

_~Location: ?~_

"How are my captives doing? Your friends refuse to cooperate, I think death is coming for you soon." Yann said as he paced slowly back and forth in front of the locked prison cell. Maya and Trucy sat in a corner while Apollo rubbed at the bruises on his arms. "I think, after you're finished, I'll go after that Cykes girl. How about that, Justice?" Apollo looked up and a gleam of anger shown in his eyes. He grabbed the bars.

"You better not!" Apollo shouted. Yann laughed.

"She is a pretty girl, so maybe I'll save her for last." Yann said. Apollo shook the bars.

"E-Enough hitting on her! She doesn't like it!" Apollo shouted. Yann laughed again.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy? I think somebody may be in love. No matter, I'm sure you won't even be able to think about it by the time I get to her. Now, I have a crime to investigate. Enjoy your time." Yann said before leaving. The trio looked down at the floor.

"How on earth are we going to get out of this one?" Maya asked, a mix of worry and exasperation in her voice. Apollo looked around, using his now weakened power of perception to try and detect anything they could use to escape. He didn't find anything but he wouldn't give up. He looked on the outside of the cell. The Mood Matrix and his bracelet sat on a table nearby. He tried to reach through the bars but he couldn't reach. He looked around and noticed Trucy.

"Trucy, tell me you have your magic rod thingy in your hat!" Apollo said desperately. Trucy shook her head.

"Nope. It's in my magic panties, which are in my hat!" Trucy said before taking off her cap and pulling out the magical undergarments. She reached in and pulled out the staff that Apollo hadn't remembered the name of. She handed it to him. Apollo reached through the bars again and caught his bracelet on the rod. He pulled it on and clasped it back on his wrist. He felt whole again.

"That's much better!" Apollo said before once again reaching through the bars and grabbing Athena's Mood Matrix. He pulled it in and pressed the side button to turn it on. A blue screen appeared in front of him and he put in the password used by Athena. A smiley face. He searched for the location of Phoenix and Vincentius. Vincentius was heading down the street the hospital was on while Phoenix was heading down the same street towards him.

"They're heading right for each other! We have to stop him!" Apollo shouted.

"But how! We're locked up in this cell!" Maya and Trucy protested. Apollo looked at the cell door and began running his shoulder into it, putting all of his weight into trying to push open the door.

"We'll be out of here in no time guys!" Apollo said.

**Court Record Contents:**

_Attorney's Badge (Athena's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Phoenix's)_

_Murder Weapon_


	12. Escape and Investigation

**Chapter 11: Escape and Investigate**

_ Author's Note: I hope you guys have been able to endure the wait and I am really sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. The reality of coming back to school caught up with me and I found a new obsession in the form of Minecraft. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_~March 21__st__: 11:13 A.M.~_

_~5__th__ Street~_

"So. So far we know that the murder weapon was touched by the Professor after the culprit threw it away. Where does this leave us though?" Phoenix asked as they approached their destination, the scene of the crime.

"We might have a better idea of where we are after we investigate a little." Luke said, ready to start investigating for the Professor's freedom.

"Hello, Wright." A familiar and friendly voice said from behind the defense team. Phoenix spun around and was face to face with his rival, Miles Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth. Why are you here?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket as delicately as he could.

"Haven't you heard? I am Prosecutor for this case." Edgeworth said, grinning.

"But what about Prosecutor Vincentius?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth folded his arms and tapped his finger against his forearm.

"I took the liberty of handling this case. Prosecutor Vincentius, however, has revealed that he witnessed the crime, so I will be calling him forward in court tomorrow." Edgeworth explained. _I wonder why he did that, _Phoenix thought.

"Do you have anything you can share with us, Mr. Edgeworth?" Athena asked. Edgeworth placed his glasses back on. _Ok now he's just showing off his glasses, _Phoenix thought.

"Unfortunately, I have not received any word of your involvement in this case. Therefore, I must keep everything I've discovered to myself." Edgeworth said. Phoenix sighed.

"OBJECTION!"

"You already told us who one of the witnesses will be. I think that's important enough to the case. And besides, we're the defense on this case, Athena and I." Phoenix said.

"What about, Mr. Justice, your pupil?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix looked down.

"We're trying to get him back. He and Trucy left after I refused to tell them who their mother was." Phoenix explained. Athena elbowed him to get his attention. He looked up and saw that she was pointing towards something. Vincentius was on his way there. He smirked. Edgeworth stepped in.

"Mr. Vincentius, state your reason for being here." Edgeworth ordered, changing his attitude completely. Yann sighed and shook his head.

"I am a witness in this case, I am allowed around the crime scene, correct?" Yann asked. Phoenix glared at him. Edgeworth shook his head.

"I told you to stay at the Detention Center, but since you're here, I suppose I can ask a few questions." Edgeworth said. Phoenix cocked his head, questioning the Prosecutor's sudden change in approach. "You say you witnessed the crime, tell me then, how did it play out?"

_**Argument**_

_ "Fine. I'll talk. The Professor lifted a gun from his coat and shot once. This, of course, killed Chief Swasmen, who was the victim. Then I called the police, as you know." _Yann explained. _So, he reported it, _Phoenix thought.

_**Police Call added to the Court Record**_

_Yann Vincentius called the police to report the Professor's "crime"._

"I will now offer my rebuttal." Edgeworth whispered to himself.

_**Rebuttal**_

_ "Fine. I'll talk. The Professor lifted a gun from his coat and shot once. This, of course, killed Chief Swasmen, who was the victim. Then I called the police, as you know." _Edgeworth selected the Murder Weapon info from the Court Record.

"OBJECTION!"

"Really now, a fellow Prosecutor should be able to put up a much more compelling argument." Edgeworth said, shrugging and shaking his head.

"You mind explaining, Chief?" Yann asked.

"Of course. You see, Mr. Wright has found that the gun in question had prints from the defendant all over it… this would imply that it was either handled poorly or it was fumbled with." Edgeworth explained.

"Uh, don't those mean the same thing?" Yann asked. Edgeworth shook his head.

"If Hershel Layton really did kill the Chief, he would've at least known how to use a gun. If he fumbled with it, then that would mean he was new to it. He wouldn't have been able to shoot a highly skilled police officer with just one bullet if he fumbled with it, which is what the fingerprints suggest he did." Edgeworth explained before pointing at his opponent. Phoenix jumped in.

"In addition, the gun was found to have been shot not once… BUT THREE TIMES! Yet, you say it was only shot once!" Phoenix revealed, placing his fists on his hips and grinning in confidence. Yann started sweating.

"You two are supposed to be working against each other! Not together!" Yann shouted. The two rivals shook their heads. Edgeworth placed his glasses back on.

"Prosecutors are meant to find the truth." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix moved his one hanging bang of hair out of his face.

"And defense attorneys are meant to protect and fight for their clients! Both of us need to find the truth and we will stop at nothing to find it!" Phoenix shouted before he and Edgeworth pointed at Yann.

"Nevertheless! I saw what I saw, and none of you can change that! My testimony will stand in court and none of your evidence will be able to take it down! Hershel Layton did shoot Charles Swasmen! End! Of! Story!" Yann shouted. Phoenix shook his head.

"We'll see about that!" Phoenix said before he and his group turned and walked away, leaving Edgeworth to deal with his unruly witness.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: Time: ?~_

_~Location: ?~_

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!" Three bodies smashed through the iron bar gate of the cell they had been in. Apollo quickly picked himself up and helped up Trucy and Maya. He took them by the wrists and ran for the nearest exit. Upon opening the door they were greeted by two sleeping guards that had just begun to wake up.

"Come on! Let's go!" Apollo shouted and pulled the two girls along faster. They reached the next door just as guns began firing. He pressed the button on Athena's Mood Matrix, which was dangling from his neck.

"Widget! Show me where Phoenix Wright and Yann Vincentius are!" Apollo ordered the gadget. His bracelet twitched and he elbowed two guards in the gut as he rounded a corner. The necklace showed their locations and to his relief they were moving apart. But a video popped up on screen, showing Vincentius beginning to chase after Phoenix. He reached inside his coat without any of the nearby officers or Edgeworth noticing.

"NICK!"

"DADDY!"

"MR. WRIGHT!"

They heard a gunshot and they thought that was it. _Is he dead? Is that it? Was that all it took to bring down the greatest attorney, _Apollo thought. He looked up at the screen and saw Edgeworth walk up to Vincentius. Phoenix was still walking and breathing. Apollo sighed in relief but realized that that shot must have come from the goons chasing them.

"Let's move!" Apollo said and he ran with Trucy and Maya trailing behind him. They reached the final door and walked out to find that they were on the top of a building in the middle of the city. He turned around and saw guards closing in on him with guns pointed. He heard shots and closed his eyes. He didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw the goons lying on the ground in front of him. He looked up and saw what the cause was.

"G-Gavin!" Apollo said in shock but soon became very thankful and sighed in relief. Two police officers held guns at his side, aimed at the two goons that had attempted to kill them.

"Congratulations, Herr Forehead! You've discovered the Ghostly Killer's lair. Although, it probably wasn't your choice though. We will send in our best officers to arrest everyone in there and hopefully get the killer too." Klavier explained.

"We need to get to Mr. Wright! Quickly!" Apollo said, still very anxious.

"Well, let's get down to my hog! She'll get us to him!" Klavier said. Trucy and Maya were quick to agree but Apollo was skeptical. But when faced with two teenagers and a rock star prosecutor he guessed he had no argument. They reached Klavier's motorcycle in no time. They all hopped on without helmets.

"Uh, Klavier shouldn't we be wearing helmets- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Apollo began but was cut off as they took off at high speeds. They swerved through traffic. Maya and Trucy seemed to be enjoying themselves but Apollo was scared to the point where he had turned white. He felt like he would faint at any moment. The only thought that ran through his mind was a continuous stream of _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm Fine, I'm Fine, I'M FINE! _Two shots rang out and the tires on Klavier's motorcycle exploded. They all fell and slid along the ground before coming to a halt. Apollo stood up immediately and rushed Maya and Trucy under a nearby overhanging rain cover to hide from the shooter.

"Come on Klavier! Get over here!" Apollo shouted. Another shot rang out and the rocking prosecutor was hit in the leg.

"AUUUUUGH!" Klavier shouted. Apollo went to help him but Trucy and Maya held him back. He mouthed "play dead" to Klavier to keep him from getting shot more. The rock star nodded slightly and remained still.

"I know you're down there, Justice!" The British voice of a certain former detective said. _Bloom! I completely forgot about him, _Apollo thought. He looked around, searching for something, anything they could use as a shield while they ran for more cover. He decided to use another tactic. Peeping out from under the cover, he caught sight of Bloom on the roof above him. His hands were hidden from view, so he couldn't see if he had a gun actually with him. He immediately went into perceive mode.

_**Perceive the Truth**_

Apollo searched up and down his arms, looking for a sign that he was holding something. At the angle and distance he was at, it was rather difficult. His eyes detected something and they immediately homed in on it. A twitch in one of the muscles in his arms.

"GOTHCA!"

Apollo fell back under cover. His mind raced with ideas. _He's pretending to hold something. His muscle twitched and that only happens when you're making a very tight fist. You can't do that while holding something, _Apollo shouted in his mind. He grabbed his two partner's wrists and made a run for the next cover. His theory was correct, no shots rang out.

"Justice! You get back here!" Bloom shouted. _Wait, if there aren't any guns, then how come Klavier was shot, _Apollo thought. He looked to the tops of the buildings across the street. He could barely see some hair sticking out over the small wall around the roof of a building. The person peeked out and saw him.

"RUN!" Apollo shouted before pushing Maya and Trucy forward. A sharp pain entered his back and abdomen as his healing gunshot wound protested against this movement. _This isn't a good time! Augh, _Apollo thought. Maya and Trucy stopped and looked back. Bloom stepped out of the doors of the building he had been standing on.

"Well, well. Isn't this a rather unfortunate turn of events. Our previous wound inhibited on you is finally coming back to help. Word cannot be getting out of our masters identity, and especially not from the likes of you. Follow or die!" Bloom said. He looked down at the pained Apollo and saw a fist flying towards his face.

"**TAKE THAT!"**

"Apollo… that was amazing!" Trucy yelled as she watched Bloom spin around with a bruised face before falling to the ground. He had been pretending to be in pain all along.

"We need to help Klavier get to the hospital. Come on." Apollo said before leading them back to the now limping Prosecutor.

"Muy bien, Herr Forehead." Klavier said with a slur to his speech.

"Err, that's Spanish, Klavier." Apollo said, not expecting a change in language.

"Oh really… well I think that… uhhhh…" Klavier began before falling flat on the ground.

"I know this is because of blood loss, but I like this Klavier. It'll definitely make it easier to win trials if we can just make sure he's always like this." Apollo said before helping Trucy and Maya pick him up and carry him to the hospital.

"Just spike his drinks that should do it." Trucy said.

"And how would you know that?" Apollo asked with fear in his voice.

"Daddy acts funny after drinking a lot of grape juice. He thought of it." Trucy said. _So it IS alcoholic, _Apollo thought. The three of them lifted Klavier and helped him to the hospital. As they did this though, somebody moved behind them and threw a rock, striking Apollo square in the back of the head and sending the attorney to the ground. Two tranquilizing darts were shot at Maya and Trucy and they fell asleep instantly.

"Oh how they thought they could run and reveal our identities. Leave the attorney, he deserves to be put on display. The girls should be treated more fairly, take them to the emergency bunker." Bloom said, two goons behind him. His subordinates nodded and took Maya and Trucy away.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: 1:37 P.M.~_

_~5__th__ Street~_

"So, right now we should head back to the Professor to explain what we've uncovered, however little that is." Phoenix said before beginning to sweat as he realized they had barely uncovered anything.

"Mr. Wright! Is… is that…?!" Athena said pointing to somebody lying in the street. This person was wearing a purple suit coat and had bright blonde hair.

"Mr. Gavin!" Phoenix shouted as he and Luke ran forward to see what had happened to the Prosecutor. They heard a voice in the air.

"Ah ha ha!" It appears your friend has fallen. The same fate may strike your daughter soon as well, Mr. Wright!" The voice taunted. Phoenix clenched his fists and stood up, looking around.

"Bloom! Where are you?!" Phoenix shouted.

"Ha ha ha! Like I would reveal my location to you! You have 3 hours to decide between your dear friend's innocence, and your daughter's life! Choose wisely!" Bloom said before everything fell silent. Phoenix looked down and helped Athena lift Klavier off the ground.

"Let's get him to the hospital, and then we need to head back to the office. I have a couple old friends to call." Phoenix said. Athena and Luke nodded.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: 2:49 P.M.~_

_~Wright Anything Agency~_

"Yes, we need you here. It's actually a matter of life or death. You remember how to get here right? Good, I'll see you soon. Bring your little friend with you too." Phoenix said before hanging up and dialing another number.

"Good, you answered. Listen, we need some help here and you could be able to do what we need. The Professor's been arrested on the charge of murdering our chief of police. I'm sure you've seen the news about the bombings here in Los Angeles. What? No. No. No, these aren't nearly as bad as that one, all that explained was the defense bench. So you'll help us? Great, I'll see you soon." Phoenix said before hanging up.

"Old friends of yours?" Athena asked, wondering who he had talked too. Phoenix smiled.

"You could say that." Phoenix said mysteriously.

"Did you call who I think you did?" Luke asked, grinning with the knowledge he now had.

"Yep. Let's go see the Professor. He'll want to hear about this, don't you think." Phoenix asked. Luke and Athena nodded.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: 3:11 P.M.~_

_~Detention Center~_

"Well then, that was smart thinking, they'll be able to help us, I know it." Professor Layton said after hearing who Phoenix had called.

"We have bigger problems though. Bloom has placed a blackmail on us. Either we give up your case, or we risk Trucy's life. Now this is a difficult decision so I want you to think about it…" Phoenix began but was cut off.

"Give up my case and save your daughter." Professor Layton interrupted. Phoenix was taken aback.

"But if we give up your case…" Phoenix began trying to find the words.

"I'll be able to defend myself until you find and save Trucy, Maya, and Apollo. Just give me the facts about the case that you've gathered and I'll be fine." Professor Layton insisted. Phoenix thought for a moment before nodding.

"So far we've learned that it was Vincentius that called the police on you. I'll get Edgeworth and he can relay information from his investigation to you." Phoenix said. The Professor nodded gratefully. Phoenix slipped the Professor a sheet that was meant to be filled out by the defendants attorney.

"Fill this out and you'll be able to defend yourself. It's thought of as a stupid move in court but it's needed right now." Phoenix explained. The Professor nodded.

* * *

_~March 21__st__: 3:45 P.M.~_

_~Location: ?~_

"You no good evil man! Let us out of here!" Apollo shouted pounding his fists against the bars of the cell he was in once more.

"After what you tried to pull! I'm posting extra guards here!" Bloom shouted back.

"Daddy will save us!" Trucy yelled. Apollo nodded in agreement.

"At the same time he'll be ending the freedom of Hershel Layton and possibly getting him put on death row." Bloom said evilly. Apollo clenched his fists in anger.

"You will NOT get away with this! Mr. Wright and Athena will kick your BUTT in court tomorrow! And we WILL get out of here and stand with him behind the stand! Vincentius will come to his knees! He will fall this time!" Apollo shouted. Maya and Trucy took a few steps back, surprised by Apollo's outburst.

"Even if he does, I will still be here." Bloom said. Widget started blinking around Apollo's neck. He pressed a button and the screen came up. Bloom left, becoming disinterested in his prisoners.

"What did Widget pick up, Polly?" Trucy asked. Apollo sifted through the files on the holographic computer and came across what he was searching for. He was shocked by what he saw.

"It's a strange energy coming from the mountains. I think I know what this means. Looks like an old friend will be here to get us out tonight." Apollo said, grinning with confidence.

**Court Record Contents: **

_Attorney's Badge (Athena's)_

_Attorney's Badge (Phoenix's)_

_Murder Weapon_

_Police Call_


End file.
